A Whisper Sweet
by xXEdward'sStupidLambXx
Summary: Bella's first day of school starts in a shootout and she's saved by none other than Edward Cullen. How can she overcome the scars from that day and how will Edward help her forget? Lem/lang/violen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello all! I'm Steph. I am a total fanfic addict! As many hours as I spend on fanfic, you'd think I'd write one… well here it is after much deliberation. Disclaimer… I never said I was any good at it. So enjoy and let me know what you think. Feel free to tell me what you'd like to see. ****J**** Peace**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight… it belongs solely to a one Mrs. Stephenie Meyer..sadly… even though we share the same name…**

BPOV

My name is Isabella - Bella- Swan. Its my first day at Forks High School. I'm a new student starting my senior year with a bunch of teenagers who've know each other since they were in diapers. I moved here last week from Phoenix, Arizona. My life is pretty boring. My parents divorced when I was two. My mom took me to Arizona and I've stayed there ever since. My dad, Charlie, stayed in Forks, his home town. Which is where I am now, unfortunately. Mom got remarried to a baseball player named Phil. Those two lovebirds now travel the country for his sport. It being my senior year, I couldn't exactly bail out of school. So that's how I got to be sitting in my beat up 53' Chevy Charlie bought me for my birthday last week in the school parking lot. I was doing calming exercises my mom taught me. I have a horrible tendency to hyperventilate. With a slow, deep breath, I get out of my warm truck and I walk up to the door that read "Front Desk". Here goes nothing! I thought, slightly bitter.

I opened the door stepping into the warm space. It was around fifty degrees outside and the rain didn't help the freezing temperature. I was quickly greeted by a plump woman with frizzy brown hair.

"Hello dear!" she said cheerily, peering at me over her glasses. "You must be Isabella Swan!" I smiled slightly at her. She seemed very nice. I could only hope everyone here is as welcoming.

"I'm Mrs. Cope. I'll be here if you have any questions. Here is your schedule. You can pick up a ID card in library at some point today. I see you have study hall fifth period, so that'll be just fine. Make sure to give them your schedule though. Class starts in about ten minutes, but if you need time to look over your schedule. I'll be happy to write you a pass." she said handing me a pink slip of paper. I read it.

**Forks High School**

**Period 1- AP Gov't/ MacroEconomics - Mr. Hunt**

**Period 2- Calculus - Ms. Glenns**

**Period 3- AP English Lit - Mrs. Tess**

**Lunch**

**Period 4 - Biology- Mr. Mellec**

**Period 5- Study Hall- Library**

**Period 6- Gym -Coach Clapp**

I groaned internally. Calculus and government in the morning? Ick. I thanked Mrs. Cope assuring her that I could get to my first class on time. I'd rather not face showing up to class late and be looked at. If all goes as planned, I can just sit in the back of each class and be invisible. I walked the halls, looking straight ahead, pretending no one was staring at me. This place must not get new people very much. There must be a giant neon sign that said "Newbie" over my head or something. Conversations ceased the second I walked by. I wasn't dressed out of the norm. I was wearing my trusty Converse that I had just now broken in with dark blue jeans and a dark green cardigan. I have dark brown hair and boring brown eyes. I'm as pale as a ghost and have a slight build. I'm just the average teenage girl. I was caught up thinking about my clothes that I didn't notice colliding into another body until I was on my tush, my books flying out of my hands.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I said, collecting my books.

"No, its cool. Here, let me help you." I looked up to see a blond haired boy with bright blue eyes smiling at me. He bent down picking up my schedule.

"Oh, so you're the new girl, right? Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"You know my name?" I asked slightly surprised and embarrassed all the same. The last thing I need is to make my klutziness know to the whole world.

"Yeah. The whole school has been talking about you coming here for weeks. Its safe to say you're a bit of a celebrity. I'm Mike by the way. Mike Newton."

"Celebrity?" I asked nervously. I guess my plans of being inconspicuous are out the window.

"Its okay" Mike reassured. "I was just kidding! Well, kind of…"

I let out a sigh of relief. Mike was real nice, kind of cute in that All- American way. The clean cut blond hair and pretty blue eyes along with the letterman jacket didn't really help convince me otherwise. After sharing my schedule, Mike graciously offered to escort me to first period.

Surprisingly, my day was going rather smooth. None of my teachers really made me get up in front of the class and introduce myself- thank God. I would've probably had heart palpitations. I was now in third period, English Lit. Mrs. Tess, a graceful, ageless woman- seriously, all white hair, yet barely a wrinkle on her, with knowledgeable blue eyes , was easily my most favorite teacher of the day.

We were reading _Wuthering Heights_, my favorite book of all time. The story of Catherine Earnshaw and Heathcliff, was unique and romantic, just as it was bitter and destructive. As I was discussing Heathcliff's tortured soul, Tyler Crowley, a jock who I quickly gained a dislike for, was placing bets on Mrs. Tess's age, apparently it's a mystery. The bell rung, sadly putting an end to the discussion.

"I can see you will be a nice addition to my class, Bella." Mrs. Tess told me as I collected by very much abused copy of _Wuthering Heights._

"Thank you, Mrs. Tess." I said as I walked out to meet Mike. He'd been meeting me after my classes.

"So, I see you've become Mrs. Tess's favorite." Mike commented. "You know, she's like, immortal."

I looked at him like he's a nut job. "Seriously" he said, noticing my dubious expression. "She's all knowing. You ask her any history question and she'll answer it with exact dates."

I just laughed. We spent the rest of the walk to lunch discussing whether or not my lit teacher was immortal. Lunch was interesting. I met the people Mike hung out with. Jessica Stanley was a cheerleader, along with Lauren Mallory, who spent a great deal of lunch glaring at me. They both had a fake plastic feel to them. Angela Webber and her boyfriend, Ben, seemed very kind though. Angela was in my government class. She was quiet like me. Jessica and Lauren quickly filled me in on who was popular and who wasn't. There was a family, The Cullens, who were all popular. All of the guys were taken except one, but I didn't catch the name. From the tone of Jessica's voice, it seemed that she tried… and failed… to change that status.

An hour later, Mike and I were walking to biology. This was the one class we had together, apart from study hall, so he saved me the embarrassment of having to stutter out my name in front of the whole class.

"Hey, Mr. M. This is Bella Swan, our new student." Mike said before sitting down at his lab table.

"Thanks, Mike. Ms. Swan, Welcome. There's only one spot open, next to Mr. Cullen. Edward can you please raise your hand?" Mr. Mellec said.

I looked around the room for the one named Edward Cullen with the raised hand. I spotted him and let out a practically audible gasp. Edward Cullen was… gorgeous. There was no other words for him. He had piercing green eyes and a mop of untamed reddish- brown hair. He smiled at me as I moved to sit down next to him. But, me being me, that didn't happen so easily. I tripped on nothing and fell, nearly slamming into my stool. I closed my eyes expecting to fall face first, but was caught in a pair of strong arms.

"Whoa, there. Biology isn't really a subject worth falling over." I opened my eyes and stared into the beautiful face of Edward Cullen. His voice was smooth and velvety. I could listen to it all day. Edward set me up right and I sat down on my stool. I could hear the other students laughing. My face felt blazing hot, I knew my blush was out of control. I pulled my dark brown, wavy hair in front of my face, attempting to hide my utter humiliation, and tears that were starting to pool.

"Hey" Edward said gently. "Its okay. My first day here I walked right into a pole. Hurt like hell." I cracked a smile. Why was this beautiful boy cheering me up?

"Really?" I asked.

Edward smiled a crooked grin that was amazingly attractive. "No, but it got you to smile, didn't it?"

My insides immediately became goo. This guy is probably going to think I'm a freak. "Thank you. I'm just really uncoordinated. I should come with a warning sticker or something. Caution: may trip over nothing." My eyes opened, mortified. Oh, great. Now I'm just spewing word vomit. Edward laughed. It sounded like bells.

"You have a sense of humor. I like that." I internally squealed. Was he flirting? "So, how do you like Forks?" The rest of the class was spent talking about nothing to do with biology. Luckily, our class was doing a lab I'd done in Phoenix, so we were done in no time. I learned Edward was in my lit class. Apparently he was absent for a doctors appointment today and showed up during lunch. He also owned a Volvo that he loved. He is single (yah!) and on the football team, the quarterback. His brother, Emmett is a line backer. I would have learned more but, the damn bell rang. Mike came over to me, even more eager to help me than earlier. Somehow, after seeing and meeting Edward, Mike seemed average. I also didn't like the glares Mike was throwing at Edward.

"So, I'll see you later Edward. It was nice to talk to you." I said in parting.

"Yeah. I see you tomorrow at lunch." he said, smiling that panty dropping smile. I couldn't help but blush yet again. Edward chuckled, noticing my reaction.

As Mike and I headed towards the library I noticed he wasn't as cheerful as before. "So, you're sitting with Cullen tomorrow at lunch?" Mike asked. I detected a bitter note in his voice when he mentioned Edward's name.

"Yeah, he asked me to eat with him tomorrow." Mike just stayed silent.

We walked into the library. It was rather large. It reminded me of a regular public library. The bookshelves were tall, reaching six feet. The room was divided between the fiction and non fictions. Computers and work tables were set up near a door that said "tech room". The library was relatively empty. Only seven or eight people. The librarian, Mrs. Grey, printed me out an ID card and attached it to a lanyard to put around my neck.

I headed over to the computer area. I figured I could email Renee and tell her of my first day of school. The computer at Charlie's was slower than a slug covered in molasses. Mike went off to look for a book, I imagine he wasn't in the mood to talk to me after I talked to Edward. I was in the process of typing an email when I heard a door slam open and a scream. Multiple gunshots reverberated through the room.

"Alright, Fuckers. Move one inch and die!" The voice came from the other end of the room. I jumped up from my computer and darted towards the closest hiding spot, the tech room. The lights were off and I sat on the floor of the room. The servers hummed quietly behind my back. My breathing was shallow. My mind was in disbelief. Things like this only happened in movies, or in One Tree Hill.

The library was quiet. I heard rustling and the occasional whimper. I could hear other gunshots going off outside the library. My body became cold when I realized there was more than one killer. Footsteps approached the computer section. Then I heard voices.

"James, she's not in here. I swear." pleaded a voice that was familiar.

"Don't lie to me! I will fucking kill you!" The shooter, James, yelled. I could see James pointing a gun at his victim.

"Please. I haven't seen her today!" the voice trembled. I tried desperately not to cry. He was probably coming over here to make sure I was okay. Now he's going to get hurt. I only met him today and I wanted to scream out in emotional agony for him. This James person seemed crazed. His hands shook and anger marred his whole body.

"Not the answer I'm looking for, Fucker. See ya on the other side."

James pulled the trigger and a shot rang out, covering my silent scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really want to thank all of you who add/ reviewed this story. Its amazing! Now I know what my best friend, RealWorldWriter47, means about reviews being the best! Go read her new story, Another Sky. ****J**** I'll try my best to update as much as possible. I have the first 11 chapters outlines, so yeah! I also want to do lemons, either I can attempt to write them myself or I can get a beta. Anyone willing to beta, just let me know!**

BPOV

Everything happened in a blur. Mike Newton fell to the floor with his blue eyes wide open in shock, a bullet in his forehead. My first friend in Forks lay dead before me. His eyes boring into mine, yet seeing nothing. Nausea rolled through my stomach like a stormy sea. Forks is a small town. Its suppose to be safe. Safer than Phoenix, a city with millions of people. Yet here, in small Forks, Washington, I just saw a seventeen year old murdered right before my eyes. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks for Mike. Poor Mike Newton will now never graduate, never move on in life.

Glistening blood, violently red, oozed down his stiff body, pooling just outside the door of my hiding place and slowly creeping under the door. Mike's still warm blood was soaking into my favorite battered pair of Converse. My shoelaces were turning deep red where they met the blood. I watched the shoelaces changing color from white to ruby. I numbly thought that I'd have to buy a new pair.

Footsteps came closer to where I hid, getting louder with every step. I tried my best not to breathe, to be utterly silent. I curled into myself, hugging my knees to my chest hoping to stop my body from shaking uncontrollably. Terror ran swiftly through my body knocking out any other emotion. My nerves were on end. My heart thudded against my chest loudly, I swear James could hear it. The footsteps paused next to the computer I was using earlier. My bag and belongings were still there along with my phone.

James bent down, picking up my back pack, going through it. I hadn't the faintest idea why. A quiet buzz filled the room, coming from my backpack. I was receiving a text. James went through the pockets until he found my phone and opened my text message.

"Honey, where are you? Are you safe? I love you- Charlie" James read. "Aww! Well, Charlie, Considering that whoever you're texting is in a room with me. I'd say not. But, they can't be fucking far, can they? Maybe I can deliver you message. Come out, Come out where ever you are!"

More tears sprung from my eyes as I thought of how much Charlie cared for me. James's footsteps moved closer to the door. Logically, this was the only place to hide quickly. This was it. I am going to die. A list of regrets poured through my head. I barely had anytime to spend with Charlie, to really bond. I'd never go to college, never drink, do anything illegal, never get to eat lunch with Edward, and sadly, I'd die a virgin at seventeen.

The main door slammed open, making James whip his body around and head in the other direction. I let out a breath.

"Shit, Laurent! I almost shot your fuckin' French ass!" James shouted in aggravation.

"She's not here, James. I looked everywhere. Man we have to go! The police are gonna be here soon!" said a voice in panic I assumed belonged to Laurent.

"Chill. Quite being a pussy. Go bring the car around back. I'll meet you out there. I want to check something first." James barked.

Laurent's foot steps faded and the main door opened and closed again signaling his departure. It was quiet for a moment and then the tech room door was thrown open with a resounding _bang!_ A scream of absolute terror ripped past my lips. I was pulled up violently by my hair. The cold barrel of a gun dug into the back of my head as I was thrown onto a nearby table.

"Well, well. I thought there was someone in there. Huh, You're a hot little thing." said James. "Nice ass."

I looked up at the man I knew was going to kill me, eyeing him with blatant disgust. James was towering over me. He had cold, ice blue eyes that lingered on me like I was a piece of meat. His long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. A gun was in his hand, pointing towards me.

"See something you like, sweetheart?" James said sarcastically, a sick grin spreading across his face.

James buried his face in my hair sniffing it. His hot breath set chills down my spine as he dragged his nose back and forth. He let out a groan of pleasure. "Don't you smell good. Strawberries. Yum."

"Fuck off you bastard!" I shouted at him working up courage. I figured I will die regardless of what I say so I mind as well go down with a fight.

"Oooh, feisty. I like it. Here's an idea. How 'bout I fuck you? Hmmm? Bet you're a virgin too. Unlike the bitch I came here for. Since I can't seem to find her and none of these fucktards want to tell me where she is… how about we have a little fun together?" He chuckled wrapping my hair around his fist. " What's your name, sweet cheeks?"

I was silent. My throat closed up at the thought of what this monster planned to do to me. I couldn't speak even if I wanted to, let alone, breathe. James dug the barrel further into my skin. I tried hard not to whimper in pain, but failed as James pushed me down onto the library table so that I was on my back. He spotted my new ID card hanging on the lanyard around my neck.

"Isabella Swan…" He read aloud. "Beautiful swan. Nice name. Well, Bella, Can I call you Bella? Lets play around. I promise I'll take you on a ride of your life. One you'll never forget. What'd you say to that?"

"Please" I squeaked out. "Don't do this. Please, if you're going to kill me, do it. Just please don't ra-"

"Shut up! I don't think you're in any positions to be askin' favors sweetie. Now close your eyes and enjoy." James grabbed my shirt, trying to pull it up and I screamed. I thrashed around, kicking and slapping. Desperately trying to evade this situation.

With a swift kick I manage to hit James in his junk. He doubled over in pain, loosing his grip on me in the process. Frantic, I tried to get up and run but James was quicker.

"Oh no you don't you, little bitch. You're gonna pay for that!"

James slammed his fist into my face. My head snapped to the side with a audible _Thwack!_ My vision turned blurry as black dots littered my sight. James threw me back onto the table, this time, on my stomach. I was faintly aware of my captor unbuttoning my pants attempting to pick up where he'd left off.

"You know, I was going to make it as painless as possible, but now I see you like it rough." James said through clenched teeth, leaning over me. As he said "rough" he pressed his body into mine. I felt something hard pressing into my ass. His erection.

"Yeah, you feel that don't you?" he continued thrusting his hips into my ass. James's warm hands made there way under my top. His sweaty hands traveled up to my bra, under it. I winced in pain as James squeezed my chest.

"Nice rack Bella. You're at least a C, eh?" he said applying more pressure to my breasts. I couldn't bear James touching me so intimately.

"Drop dead you sick monster!" I shouted, throwing my head back forcefully, hitting his mouth with my head with a satisfying thunk. James froze his movements, his hand that wasn't forcing me down brushed across his mouth inspecting the damage I inflicted. Blood was smeared across his hand.

"Now you are _really_ gonna get it, bitch." he said pulling something out of his pant pocket.

I've never been one to be religious but I still quietly said a prayer asking God to watch over Charlie, to make sure that he actually ate real food, and to take care of flighty, erratic Renee.

At this point I was a goner, I thought to myself, this sadistic asshole was going to kill me. James had me pinned down, I could feel his hot breath on my neck again. His breath smelled like cigarettes. Cold steel pressed against the flesh of my left breast. A knife. So that's what he pulled out. The knife's pressure sliced my skin as James dragged it towards my heart leaving a trail of pearly red blood in its wake. I was faintly aware of police sirens in the background. James must of registered this as well.

"Well doll, unfortunately, it looks like our time here is going to have to be cut short." he said in fake regret, stopping his blade just over my heart. "Shit, You would've been a good lay too. Oh, well…"

I closed my eyes and let the sobs I was keeping at bay tore through my body, shaking my whole frame. Suddenly I heard thud, my body rolled off the table and onto the floor, landing on my side. The pressure of James's body was no more.

"Get behind me Bella!" said a velvety voice. "Bella!" I snapped my eyes open to see the green-eyed, bronze haired God from this morning. Edward Cullen. My personal savior. He was on top of James, straddling his legs, holding him down by the scruff of James's neck. The knife James had was cast over to the side. My blood covered the tip. My body was frozen in shock. I could only feel the warmth of my blood, dripping down from my neck.

"Don't you have a fucking hero complex, Cullen." James spit out. _They know each other?_ Edward punched James in the face. I heard the loud crack of James's nose being broken. Serves the fucker right.

"That may be. But regardless of what you may think. I'm not exactly going to witness you raping a innocent girl. There is enough death on your hands. She's not Vicky."

"Don't say her fucking name you little shit!" James thrashed around violently at the sound of this Vicky girl's name.

"James, just give up. Look at the damage you've already done. You know this people and yet you killed them without a second thought. You need help. If you turn yourself in, it won't be so bad." Edward said calmly.

"Fuck you! You douche! You don't know anything. They deserve it. All these fuckers deserve to die! So do you!"

"I know what Vicky did and it wasn't cool James. But why punish everyone else in the school?"

A growl tore from James throat and he threw Edward's weight off of him. I was disoriented from rapid blood loss, that I knew. But for the second time today, my life happened in slow motion.

All at once, James pulled out his gun from the back pocket of his ripped jeans and shakily pointed it towards Edward chest. At the same moment the library's wooden doors burst open, police men pouring inside shouting orders and a sole shot was fired.

James was tackled forcefully to the ground by three swat officers. A stream of profanities coming out of his mouth. My eyes flew to Edward just in time to see his body crumple to the floor next to me with a small grunt.

"Edward!" I yelled, moving to his side.. The sleeve of his blue button up shirt was rapidly turning into a violent red shade over his upper bicep. His eyes rolled around, unable to stay focused.

"Edward, talk to me… Edward." I pleaded, leaning over him. He moaned softly as his eyes fluttered closed. "No, no. Edward, Don't close your eyes. Stay awake. Please."

I held his face in my trembling hands. I already watched someone die today, I couldn't bear to see another person die in front of me, let alone one who was trying to protect me. My blood marred Edward's beautiful face. His green eyes opened and bore into mine.

"Edward…" I whispered. But, what do I say? I'm sorry? Its going to be okay. Why did you do that? What the hell were you thinking? My mind seemed to be sluggish. I watched the stains set into the clothing.

Blood dripped down my chest, landing on Edward's shirt. Our blood intertwining. His blood lapped against my knees, the warmth of his blood seeping into my jeans. My breathing became labored and my vision was fighting the black spots that was overtaking it. It was a battle lost. I was faintly aware of someone shaking me as I succumbed to the shadows.

**That's it for Chapter 2! I'm really excited for this story. Please review it makes my day! It'll make me update faster! Peace, Steph**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this chapter is in Edward's point of view. It starts out the morning of the shooting. You guys get a peak into his brain and what he thinks of Bella! Enjoy!**

EPOV:

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I let out a groan and rolled over in bed, slapping the alarm clock in the process. I _really _didn't want to get up even if I got to sleep in later than normal because of my doctor's appointment. I had a check up today to see if I got cleared to play. I injured my collarbone last month during football while making a play.

"Edward Anthony!" I heard my mom, Esme, yell up the stairs. "I better hear that shower going within five minutes, mister!"

I begrudgingly got out of bed, stripping out of my boxers as I stepped into my bathroom. I let the steam of the shower wake me from my sleepy stupor. I quickly got dressed, not really caring what I put on. I ended up in a blue- grey button down and loose jeans. I walked down the three stair cases and headed into the kitchen. I was immediately met with the sweet smell of fruits and pancakes.

"Morning, Sleepy head." Mom said. Esme is not my actual mother. Esme and Carlisle Cullen adopted me when I was an infant. My biological parents died in a car crash getting my mother to the hospital to deliver me. Carlisle delivered me from the womb and adopted me a few days later. They are all I've known as parents and I couldn't think of two more loving people.

"Up playing the piano in all hours of the night again, sweetie?" Mom asked with a smirk on her lips. She handed me a plate full of pancakes covered in butter and syrup with a side of strawberries. She knew me so well…

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, did I keep you up?" I hated when a song decided to keep residence in my head until I played it on my piano.

"No, I was up. Your father got called into the hospital at three. Apparently there was a five car pile up on the one-oh-one. A young girl was speeding in the storm last night and crashed into the medium, causing four other cars to crash."

My father, Carlisle, was a surgeon at the local hospital. He basically ran the place. He is a very understanding man. I plan to follow in his footsteps and be a doctor.

"I already called the school and informed Mrs. Cope that you'll be going in late." Mom said. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Geez, mom, worried I'd skip or something?"

"No- I leave that up to Emmett and Rose. Lord knows getting those two to school is virtually impossible."

I cracked a smile. Emmett and Rosalie were my other adopted siblings. They too were adopted into the Cullen family as I was. Rosalie and her biological twin brother, Jasper were taken in after their father, an abusive man, drank himself to death. They were four. Emmett's mother left him at the hospital. She was a teenage mom, unable to deal with the facts of parenthood. He was the first addition to the Cullen family. Alice was last. She came from an orphanage Esme worked at. She walked right up to Esme and Alice, in her five year old confidence, told Esme that she would be her new mommy. She was right. Alice came home a week later and has been a massive force of energy in our family ever since.

Every one of my siblings are together. To the outside world, it may seem weird, but its natural to us. Alice is with Jasper. Their relationship is very deep and less publicized. Jazz had always been very protective of Alice, even as a kid. No one every thought anything of it. We all passed it off as brotherly protection. Imagine Esme's utter surprise when she went to go wake Jasper one morning to see Alice and Jasper half naked, sound asleep in each others arms. That was… interesting to say the least. They were sixteen then. Boy, did Jasper get a chewing out from Carlisle. Mom and Dad weren't too keen on their relationship at first, but when they realized it wasn't just fooling around, but love, they accept it for what it was. Its funny because Jasper is blond and over six feet tall and Alice has pitch black hair and is tiny. Their temperaments are polar opposite as well. Jasper is calm and laid back. Alice on the other hand, is crazy hyper and very demanding.

Emmett and Rose are much more explicit in their relationship, but they didn't develop romantic feelings, or at least recognized them until they were both teenagers. That one wasn't nearly as much of a shock. Now they can barely keep their hands off each other. They both got suspended last year for…uh… indecent exposure. In other words, Mr. Greene, the school principal, caught Emmett screwing Rose up against the wall of the janitor closet after one of the teachers reported banging coming from behind the door. Yeah, Esme almost killed them. I've never seen her flip out as much as she did then. She literally dragged Emmett out of school by his ear. Rose and Em are very much the same. They are both tall and outgoing people. She's blond haired and blue eyed. He's brown haired and brown eyed, but they behave like the jock on the football team and the cheerleader would.

Me, though, I haven't really been in a serious relationship. Yeah, I've fooled around with cheerleaders and stuff. The occasional make out in the back seat of my prized Volvo or the groping at a house party. I lost my virginity to Tanya Denali at a party last year. I swear she slipped my roofies or some shit in my drink. There is no way I'd go near her STD invested fire crotch willingly. All I remember is Tanya handing me a party cup full of beer and then waking up the next day, stark naked, to her trying to cut off a lock of my hair. Yeah, I freaked the fuck out. Her response was "Oh, I didn't know you were up." I high tailed it out of there like you wouldn't believe.

After finishing breakfast and thanking Esme with a kiss on the cheek and a I love you, I made my way to the garage. My silver Volvo sat waiting in all its beauty. I'm not going to lie. I adore this car. I got it for my seventeenth birthday back in June. Em said I almost shit a brick when I saw the sleek, silver car parked out front with a big blue bow. I'm not gonna lie. I probably did.

I sighed, sliding into the front seat. The engine purred to life and I drove through town to the hospital. My doctor's appointment went by smoothly, that is, after I escaped the clutches of Lauren Mallory's mother, Staci. Every time I come here I try to avoid her like the Spanish Influenza. She's the town's gossip queen, much like her daughter and the ultra sound technician. Once I managed to get in and out of my appointment I headed over to Forks High. I reluctantly parked my car and got out.

One would think that I'd enjoy the popularity that comes with being the quarterback and what girls deem a "hunk". I don't really. I kind of despise it. Yeah, it has its benefits, like the girls, but no one leaves you alone. Ever. Sometimes I want to have a intelligent conversation and not just party all the time. True, I do party and drink. I'm not a angel, but I do have a shred of decency. I don't care who on the football team tag teamed Lauren or who got head from Jessica Stanley. Those girls are easy and cheap. Not at all my type.

I made my way to the front desk in the pouring rain, greeting Mrs. Cope. She got all flustered when I walked in. She did that every time without fail.

"Edward, dear!" Your mother already called. So you can just go ahead to lunch." I smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope. Have a wonderful day."

"Oh, well you too dear." she said, her face turning a red color again.

I walked across campus heading into the lunch room via the side exit. I'd rather avoid Tanya Denali if I could help it. I was really contemplating getting a restraining order against her. She really pushed the boundaries when she snuck into the boy's locker rooms in gym one day and stole my PE uniform. I know this because Alice saw Tanya sniffing it like crack in the girl's locker room. That gave me nightmares for a week.

I approached my siblings at our usual table. Alice was seated on Jasper's lap and they were in a deep conversation. Rose and Emmett looked like they were arguing.

"Rosie, I swear. She's immortal. Maybe even a vampire!" Em said utterly convinced.

"Vampires don't exist, Em. She's just really smart." Rose replied exasperated.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked taking a seat.

"Mrs. Tess." Emmett replied eagerly. "Seriously, she is all knowing. She can quote things from books, she's fluent in German, French, and like, Bosnian. Ask her anything and she'll have a answer. Also, look at her. She has to be at least sixty and looking that good? C'mon!"

"Bosnian? She really speaks Bosnian?" I asked.

"Gah! You're missing the point!"

"So, Edward. Have you met the new girl yet? Bella Swan?" Alice asked. I assume it was an attempt to change subjects.

"No, Al, I just got here."

"She's really pretty. I think you'd like her. She's in your English and biology classes."

Alice scared me with her knowledge of all things random. For someone so small (she's only four foot eleven) she could be very intrusive. I knew where this was headed. My single state bothered her, perhaps more than Jessica Stanley. She's tried to hook me up with lots of girls.

"Alice, I know where this is going. I'm not asking someone I don't know."

Her small faced transformed into a pout, that made most people give her what she wanted. Lucky for me, I was immune to it…sometimes.

"But if you talk to her, then she won't be someone you don't know! Then maybe Jessica Stanley would stop trying to ask you out."

"Alice, I don't even know what she looks like and I have a feeling Jessica would ask me out anyway."

"She's sittin' right over there." Jasper spoke up. I swear he was so pussy whipped. Alice would probably deny him sex for a week if he didn't agree with her. I turned around and looked across the lunch room where this Bella Swan was sitting with Mike Newton. He was a good guy. Kind of like a golden retriever though. Willing to do anything to hang out with the Cullens. I looked at Bella. I couldn't exactly see her well. I could tell she was small, not in an unhealthy way, like most girls here who puked up everything they ate. She had long, wavy brown hair that tumbled in loose curls down her back. I had to admit, from here, she look quite attractive.

"Okay, well she is pretty. But don't go getting ideas, alright? If I want to talk to her. I will."

Alice smiled a secretive smile that left me itching to know what she was thinking.

"So" Emmett said. "Did the ever lovely Mrs. Mallory eye fuck you today?" I let out a groan of annoyance.

"Is this pick on Edward day or something?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Yeah, she got me in her death grip."

"What about Mrs. Cope? Did she nearly die again today? Poor woman. I swear, one of these days she's going to keel over because of you." Alice added.

I just shook my head. Alice seemed to have it in her head that I "dazzle" women. Not to be self centered, but, I've been told that I'm quite good looking. I know I am but Alice seems to think that I can bring women to puddles of lust by just looking their direction. A shrilling noise sounded.

"Okay, well, that's the bell. I've got to get to bio. See you guys at practice."

"You've been cleared?" Em said. "Good, now don't go getting hurt again. We need our quarterback. Stefan is great and all but, he's not my bro."

I smirked. "Alright, Em. I promise."

I showed up early to biology. It wasn't one of my favorite subjects, but I was good at it. I'm an A/B student even though I tend to slack on homework. I generally do it next period during my computer class. We do nothing in that class but stupid typing stuff.

I looked up when I heard my name being called. "Edward can you please raise your hand?" Mr. Mellec asked me. I wasn't really sure why I was raising my hand, but did it anyway. I looked towards the front of the room and locked a gaze with a pair of beautiful, warm brown eyes. I realized then that this was Bella Swan. She was much prettier up close. She had a pale face with a sprinkle of light freckles across her nose. Her lips were plump. Her top lip slightly bigger than the bottom, but in a sexy way.

Bella walked over to our table. She shyly glanced my way again and I

gave her a crooked grin. Alice told me that girls trip over it but I never thought it would work. I always thought she was joking but, I guess not because just then, Bella tripped over, well, I think, nothing. She braced herself for impact, squeezing her eyes shut. Before I could even register what I was doing. I lurched up from my stool, wrapping my hands around her waist.

"Whoa, there." I said. "Biology isn't really a subject worth falling over."

Fuck! Did I seriously say something so corny? At the sound of my voice, Bella opened her eyes. I set her back on her feet. She probably didn't want some stranger feeling her up. I could feel the other students watching us, laughing at Bella's accident. Douche bags. I looked at Bella's face. I could see tears forming in her gorgeous brown eyes. Anger boiled under my skin. These idiots made her cry. I tried to think of something to cheer her up.

"Hey" I said gently, trying to meet her eyes. "Its okay. My first day here I walked right into a pole. Hurt like hell."

I watched Bella's face for change. A slow smile crept into her face. It was a beautiful smile that warmed by body in a pleasant way. She peered out from her hair.

"Really?" she asked timidly. It was endearing. Her smile was contagious. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"No, but it got you to smile, didn't it?"

""Thank you. I'm just really uncoordinated. I should come with a warning sticker or something. Caution: may trip over nothing." I watched as her eyes bugged out of her head. I guess she thought she said something stupid, but I just chuckled.

"You have a sense of humor. I like that." Oh, jeez. Here I go again. Saying things I shouldn't. I noticed then her blush. It painted her cheeks a rosy red that looked like rose petals. _Rose petals? Seriously?_ God, I was turning into a girl. I decided to change subjects before I started to recite Shakespeare.

"So, how do you like Forks?" I spent the rest of the class enchanted by this amazingly interesting creature. I learned that she was from Arizona, her parents divorced, she loves to read and write. She was witty and clever. Before I knew what I was doing. I asked her to eat lunch with me tomorrow. I could see the smug look on Alice's face right now. Bella agreed and sadly the bell rang.

Mike Newton came over like the golden retriever he was to help Bella. I suddenly developed a dislike for Mike.

"So, I'll see you later Edward. It was nice to talk to you." Bella said sweetly. I decided to mention our lunch date tomorrow, just for Mike's benefit.

"Yeah. I see you tomorrow at lunch." I also decide to unleash my smile which appeared to work earlier on her. Only hopefully this time she wouldn't trip. It worked. A blush appeared on her face that made my jeans a little tight. She walked away with a unhappy Mike. I secretly gloated. I bet _he_ didn't make her blush… or trip over air!

As I made my way to computer tech I thought of Bella Swan. From what I've seen of her. She's a dream of a girl. Bella isn't like the fake, immature girls that have lived in Forks their whole lives. I walked in the class room and sat down at my computer. Jessica Stanley approached me and I did my best to ignore her. Not that it worked…ever, but I hoped that one of these days she'd take the hint.

"Hey, Edward." Jessica said rubbing her bare leg against me in a way that was suppose to be sexy, but instead looked like she had turrets. I tried logging on the computer, but my stupid password wouldn't work. I hope Tanya didn't change it to "Tanya3Edward" again because then I swear I'd get that restraining order.

"So" she continued. "Ty is, like, throwing a party this Friday night. You gonna go?"

I internally rolled my eyes. Tyler Crowley was a obnoxious douche bag. He was only good for beer and football.

"No, I can't. My family and I go camping on weekends." It wasn't a lie we do go camping on weekends. Granted, we aren't going this weekend, but she didn't need to know that. The bell rung and Jessica slunk back to her computer. I tried my password for the twentieth time and still nothing happened.

With a groan in frustration I walked up to Mr. Long. "Excuse me, Mr. Long, my password isn't working."

"Alright, just head down to the library and have them techie people reset it." he replied. Mr. Long really didn't care what we did, he just sat there eating sunflower seeds. I could not return and he wouldn't take notice.

I made my way down to the library and remembered Bella said she had study hall this period. Maybe I'd get to see her. I smiled at the thought. I walked down the hallway leading to the library's side entrance when I noticed it was extremely quiet. Almost too quiet. There wasn't much down this hallway except storage rooms, so I guess it was normal. It just felt weird, paranoia. I heard a loud bang, a thunderstorm. The weather had been nasty ever since I got to school. Weather in Forks was constantly rainy and cold. Something you got used to.

I kept thinking that it was thunder until I tripped over an object jutting out from one of the dark storage rooms. I regained balance before hitting the ground. I turned to flick on the light in the storage room to see what it was. Big mistake. Bree Tanner, a small freshman, was covered in her own blood. Her bloodied hand was covering her abdomen where blood was flowing out. Her eyes were closed and I immediately thought she was dead until I registered Bree's shallow breaths and sprung into action.

"Bree!" I said. "Bree. Can you hear me? It's Edward Cullen. Who did this to you?"

"Ja-James." she whispered, opening her eyes in an attempt to look at me, blood coming up from her mouth. I froze. James Hunter disappeared three weeks ago from juvie. His ex-girlfriend, Victoria, turned him in for drug possession and armed robbery of local stores and homes. James used to go to school here up until last month when he dropped out. Drugs became his life and he swore he would kill Victoria for landing him in a detention center. Victoria and her family moved to Seattle for her own good.

"He- he wanted to kno-" Bree coughed up more blood. "where _she_ was. I didn't know. I swear-" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she moaned in pain. It hurt me to see such a small person in pain. Bree was tiny, Alice's size. She was a sweet girl who always found the good in people. She idolized Alice and her sense of fashion. Alice always bought clothes to give to Bree. Bree came from a low income family and Alice and her being so close in size, Bree was often the recipient of Alice's "cast offs". Alice is one to rarely wear the same clothes twice. "He went into the li- library."

"Bree, you have to listen to me, okay? You are bleeding out and loosing a lot of blood. We need to apply pressure. I need to get you help."

"Its no use." Bree whispered. More tears came down her dainty, pale cheeks. "I know I'm going to die. Just.. Don't leave me. I don't want to die alone."

"I won't I promise. Can I do anything?" I asked anything to ease her passing.

"Can- can you hold me? I'm co- cold."

I did as she asked. It hurt me to see her in so much pain. A wound to the stomach was one of the slowest and most painful deaths by a gun. I didn't know Bree too well, but she was always so kind to everyone. I lifted her up and leaned her small frame against my chest, holding her there. I could feel her body weakening and her breaths shortening.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank Al- Alice for the clothes. She always gave me pretty things and can you tell my parents that I love them more than anything?"

"Of course." I whispered.

Bree didn't say anything more. Her breath stopped and I checked her pulse. Nothing. Anger swelled in by body. James killed an innocent girl for nothing. Vicky wasn't even here. The sound of police sirens were getting closer. James was in the library. How many others will he kill? I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts. Wait, Bella said she had study hall this period _in the library! _

I lay Bree's body gently back onto the floor. I had an overwhelming urge to hurt James. Do make him hurt as much as Bree. I slowly crept down the hallway taking the twenty steps it took to get the library's wooden door, looking into the glass window. What I saw made me explode in rage. James had Bella pinned down to a study table, her shirt was ripped open, a knife placed over her heart. Bella was sobbing and shaking. _Not her!_

For the second time today, my actions started before my mind could comprehend what I was doing. I quickly, but quietly opened the door, placing a book as a door jam, preventing it from closing. I ran across the room and heard James say "…been a good lay. Oh, well." Before I pummeled him to the ground. Bella fell off the table in the process. I was seething in rage. I straddled James's roughly grabbing the scruff of his neck.

"Get behind me Bella!" I ordered, trying to get her away from this sadistic bastard.

"Don't you have a fucking hero complex, Cullen." James sneered from beneath me. My anger boiled over and I punched him in the nose, breaking it.

"That may be." I seethed. "But, regardless of what you may think. I'm not exactly going to witness you raping a innocent girl. There is enough death on your hands. She's not Vicky."

"Don't say her fucking name you little shit!" James tried to break my hold. Thrashing around violently, attempting to throw my weight.

"James, just give up." I said, reigning in my emotions. "Look at the damage you've already done. You know these people and yet you killed them without a second thought. You need help. If you turn yourself in, it won't be so bad."

That seemed to have set him off all the more. "Fuck you! You douche! You don't know anything. They deserve it. All these fuckers deserve to die! So do you!"

"I know what Vicky did" I said. Referring to her doing the right thing and turning him in. "and it wasn't cool, James. But why punish everyone else in the school?"

I was so caught up in convincing him to turn himself in that I lost my grip on him. He growled like an animal and threw my weight.

Before I could comprehend what just happened. James had a gun pointed to my chest with shaky hands. I heard doors being slammed open and then a pain in my left bicep. My eyes opened in surprise and then I fell to the floor with a grunt. I just got shot. Well… _Shit! I just got fuckin' shot!_

"Edward!" I heard Bella yell as she came into my line of vision. I could feel a warmth spreading down my arm. My eyes rolled around in my head. For some reason I couldn't stay focused.

"Edward, talk to me…Edward." I moaned and my eyes closed.

"No. no. Edward, Don't close your eyes. Stay awake. Please." she begged. How could I deny this beautiful creature anything? I could feel her warm hands shaking around my face. I opened my eyes for her. Looking into her chocolate brown eyes I felt okay. The pain was bearable.

"Edward…" her voice trailed off. I could feel something wet hitting my chest and I realized it was her blood. Bella had a large cut over her breast and up to her heart. It would scar. Bella passed out as Charlie Swan was shaking her. I didn't even see him come up. I guess James was apprehended then.

"Bella, Honey? Can you hear me?" he asked. "I need help over here." he shouted over his shoulder. My body started to register the pain and I let in overcome me. I was fully aware that I was passing out and accepted it.

**So, this is Edward's chapter. I rather enjoy writing him. I'm sad! I only have five reviews! I need more! ****J**** If you have any request, by all means, send me a message/review! Thanks! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First and foremost I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, they mean a lot to me! I've been a little busy, so this chapter wasn't out as quickly. But, there will be one of this in Edward's point of view. So, tell me what you think!**

Chapter 4: BPOV

James stood in front of me, covered in blood. I was cowered, shivering, in a dark corner, feeling a overwhelming sense of dread attacking my system. James was pacing back and forth, like a stealthy predator stalking his prey. His ice cold blue eyes stared me down in a way that made me feel sick. My eyes caught a glint of light reflecting off of something that was clenched in his hand. His knife. The tip of the sharp knife was dripping red.

"I'm going to get you, Bella. I swear. I'll kill everyone you ever loved." James told me in a causal tone, as if he was telling me the weather forecast for the week.

"Edward was the first, Charlie will be the next. One by one they will all die. I'll cut their throats while they least expect it. I'll even record it for you and we can watch it together. What do you say to that? Would you like that Bella?"

"No! Please! You can't. They had nothing to do with any of this! Leave Edward and Charlie out of this!" I begged as salty tears streamed down my face.

"Ah, but you see, Little Bella. Edward already is dead. Look."

James pointed to the floor beside him and I let out a gut wrenching sob. Edward lay in a massive pool of red. A thin crimson line stretching across the middle of his neck. Edward's pale dead face just stared out at me blankly.

"I will get you Bella. Remember that. This isn't over." James's voice was fading away and I whimpered as pure darkness surrounded me once again.

"Carlisle, I think she's coming around." I heard a voice say in the background. I recognized the rough voice as Charlie, my dad. His voice sounded relieved, like he thought I would never wake up.

"Yes. She is. Bella? Bella can you hear me? You're at Forks Hospital."

I could hear someone talking next to me in a unfamiliar gentle voice. I assume it was this Carlisle person. "Bella, Can you open your eyes for me please?"

I tried to do as the voice told me. My eyes felt as though there were sewn shut, preventing them from opening. After battling with this invisible force I was able to open them. A small light was moving back and forth in front of my face. I opened my eyes to brightness. My head hurt from the intensity of it.

"Good, girl." said Carlisle in approval. My body felt heavy, like a ton of bricks were weighting me down as well. A burning pain was emanating from my chest. Then all the events of what happened at the school came flooding back in seconds. Mike getting shot. The absolute and all consuming fear I felt when James was attempting to rape me. Edward saving me. My body jolted as the memory of Edward getting shot came back.

"Edward!" I said in worry. "Edward! Where is he? Is he okay? He has to be okay!"

"Bella, I need you to calm down. Edward is okay. He's doing fine. The bullet was lodge in his bicep, but it messed with a previous injury he sustained. He needed surgery to get the bullet out. Edward is in recovery right now."

I didn't believe him, even though he is a doctor. There was so much blood.

"How do you know? Are you certain because Edward lost a lot of blood." I said panicked.

"Bella, please, you need to relax. Don't irritate your stitches, okay? I know because Edward is my son and I _am_ a surgeon."

I must of had a funny look on my face because Carlisle look slightly amused.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen." he said with a chuckle.

I was taken aback because Carlisle Cullen looked...well.. young and gorgeous. He had medium blond hair and crystal blue eyes that looked a little on the tired side. Probably from worrying so much. When he smiled you could see a nice set of pearly white teeth. He was pale, but not in a crazy unhealthy way. Dr. Cullen looked like a Calvin Klein underwear model. Hmmm... much like his son. UGH! What am I thinking? I felt horrible. Here I was, practically fantasizing about Edward's dad when his son was somewhere in this hospital recovering from surgery that _I'm _responsible for. He must think I'm such a bad person.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Cullen, about Edward. He saved me from James and I didn't kno-" I rambled on but, Dr. Cullen cut me off.

"Call me Carlisle, I insist and Edward is fine. You two are so much alike."

"What do you mean?"

Carlisle smiled again. "He's been asking about you from the moment he woke up."

I blushed for no apparent reason. Yet the thought of Edward wanting to see me made my heart flutter like a caged butterfly wanting to escape.

"Can I see him?" I asked shyly. It was weird asking Edward's dad that.

"At the moment he is getting more scans done, but once he's done I'm sure I can arrange for that to happen." Carlisle's pager when off. "Well, I'm afraid I have to go but, I will have a nurse take you to Edward when he's ready. I'll come back later to check on you before you're discharged. See you later Bella. Charlie." With that Dr. Cullen left the room.

I was comforted by the fact that I'd be able to see Edward soon. I was surprised by the intensity of the emotions I felt for this boy. I only met him today, well, I think today. I had no idea what time it was.

"Dad?"

I looked over at Charlie who I just now realized was awfully quiet up until this point. He was looking at a vase full of daisy on the far side of the room.

"Yeah, Bells?"

I was going to ask him what time it was but then I heard a crack in his voice. He looked at me and I noticed his eyes had red rims around them and were wet with tears.

"Oh, Daddy. Come here."

I leaned over and gave Charlie a hug. I felt Charlie let out one hard sob.

Never in my seventeen years of life, had I seen my father cry. Even over me. It gave me a fuzzy feeling to think of how much I truly mean to him. Charlie and I are one in the same. We both don't display affection very often.

"I got a 911 call down at the station saying someone was in the high school with a gun and I- my mind went straight to you. I didn't know if you were safe. I tried that texting thing you taught me and you didn't respond. My mind was all over the place. My baby girl. You're my only child, Bella. I love you and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Then we get in the school and I saw you leaning over Edward Cullen, covered in blood- I didn't know what to think. Passed out in my arms. I thought you were dead."

We were both quiet for a bit and then I asked "What happened to James?"

A look of disgust crossed dad's face. "That cruel monster is in solitary confinement. He's going on trial for murder. He killed two students, Bells. Mike Newton and Bree Tanner."

"I know. I saw him kill Mike. I was there. He was the first person I talked to in school. How are his parents?"

"Distraught. Traumatized. Mike Newton was a good kid. Never gave us police officers any problems." Charlie sighed. "Look, Bella, the police need a statement of what went on in that room. I told them that I wasn't going to force you to say anything but, I think it may be a good idea. I want you to think about it, okay? It doesn't have to be today heck, this week, but if you don't want to talk. Its okay."

I just nodded my head. I didn't want to relieve that event just yet, but I would. For Mike and James's other victim, Bree.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"Its about eight thirty in the morning. You were out for a while. They gave you a sedative and twelve stitches. If everything goes well the scar should be very small. Carlisle said that you were asleep so long because of the trauma you endured. You also lost a lot of blood and had to be given transfusions."

We were silent after that. Both of us deep in thought. A nurse came in shortly there after to take off my bloodied bandages and apply new ones. The process hurt and the open air made the delicate flesh of my cut pulse in disagreement. Afterwards she told me I could see Edward. Upon hearing that, it seemed like all the discomfort I was feeling disappeared.

"I'm gonna go see Mike's family." Charlie said. "They're down in one of the rooms. Mrs. Newton fainted after getting the news. I'd like to see if there is anything I can do."

I nodded my head. After exchanging 'I love you's I made my way down to Edward's room with the nurse leading the way. I hovered outside the door to his room. What would he look like? Would he be mad at me for what happened? _No. _I reassured myself. _Carlisle even said that he was asking for me._ I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Edward was sitting, propped up by several pillows. His emerald green eyes were gazing out the window, taking in the cold, grey sky. Rain lightly beat against the window, making the rain the only sound in the room. Edward's arm was in a white sling. His unruly bronze hair was even more disheveled. He looked deep in thought and completely unaware of my presence. I cleared my throat attempting to make myself known. Edward slowly turned his head towards me. When he spotted me, his beautiful face broke out into his crooked grin.

"Bella." he said warmly." Come on in. You okay?"

I nodded as I perched myself on the edge of his bed. "You're father patched me up nicely. Twelve stitches. I'm getting discharged later. But, how about you?" I asked, my voice laced with concern. "Carlisle said that you had a previous -"

"Carlisle?" Edward asked. He looked rather surprised. "You call him Carlisle?"

I was slightly confused. The question was rather random. "Yes, he asked me to."

"Hmmm... interesting." was all Edward muttered. I was beginning to wonder what exactly was in his pain medications. He was acting kind of strange, then again, I've only known him a couple hours really so this may just be normal behavior. "I'm fine though. The bullet was lodge in my bicep and needed surgery to get it out and I hurt my collarbone again from the force of the hit. I'm going to be here for a couple days to watch for infection and to monitor its healing."

We were quiet for a bit, both of us listening to the sound of the rain carrying on outside. "Edward, I need to thank you. I owe you my safety, even more than that, my life. If you hadn't found me, _he_" I put emphasis on the _he_, not wanting to say James's name aloud. "would have killed me."

"I meant what I said to James. I couldn't see him hurt anyone else. I already watched Bree die and I couldn't watch James harm another person. Especially you." Edward whispered the last part. I don't think I was meant to hear it. Something he said stood out amongst his confession.

"You saw Bree die?" I gasped. A pained expression past over his face and it made me want to comfort him desperately. I reached for his hand that was resting against his blanket and held it tightly in my own. My hand was so small compared to his. Edward looked down at our hands and squeezed them together, a comfortable warmth spreading throughout my body, relaxing me completely. My gesture seemed to have given him the strength he needed to speak.

"I found her. I was heading to the library to see the tech guy and I tripped over her leg. I didn't see her at first. Bree is-" Edward paused, correcting himself. "was, so small. Tiny. She was a freshman. Bree's family doesn't have a whole lot of money and Alice often gave her clothes that she bought and never used. They were close to the same size. Bree was such a sweet girl. I think it was impossible for her to have a negative thought about anyone. Even when she was... dying... Bree was thinking of others." Edward paused for a bit. I thought he was finished, but then he whispered. "James shot her in the stomach and left her for dead. She died in my arms. She was terrified to die alone."

I didn't know what to say to that. We both saw people die yesterday and were horrified. We both were trying to cope with the reality of what we saw.

"I keep seeing Mike's face in my head." I suddenly confessed. "I keep seeing the look of terror on his face when James pointed the gun to Mike's face. The bullet going through his head. The sound his body made when it hit the ground. The... blood. The dead, emotionless stare. All of it. Ever since I woke up. Anytime there is a moments silence my brain relives it."

I hadn't any idea why I was telling him this other than the fact that Edward made me comfortable. I felt so secure and safe. Was it because he saved me from James? Or was it because he'd gone through the same thing I had and had the same feeling that has been eating me up since Mike was killed? The feeling that you are responsible for someone's death because you watched it happen.

Rationally, I knew Mike was dead the second James saw him and there was no way I could help him. By me giving away my hiding spot, I would have been another victim and Charlie would be yet another parent who lost a child. Yet it was inevitable for me to feel this way.

"Looks like we both have been having morbid thoughts." Edward said quietly, giving my hand a soft squeeze.

"He wasn't always like this, you know. James. We were friends once. He was a great student and a fiercely loyal friend. He and Victoria dated since middle school. They were always together. James had a tough life. His step dad hit him and his mom was a drunk. He always rose above it all. It all changed when we got to high school. Summer going into junior year, I went away with my family to Europe for two months. I didn't hear from him. Vicky had told Rose and Alice that James was going through a tough patch, but we never thought anything of it. When school started up, James looked totally different. He changed. He started hanging out with the wrong crowd. We tried to help him but he didn't want it. He kept getting into trouble, always partying. Not that we didn't party, it was just that it started to interfere with his life. We all thought he was just going through a rebellious patch. But, then the drugs came in. Not the minor stuff like pot. James did hard core. LSD, Coke, Meth. You name it, he'd done it. James was arrested for breaking and entering at a local convenience store. They drug tested him and found coke and meth in his system. Vicky stood by him, hoping he would change. They fell apart when James started to get violent. He beat his step father to near death. No one really knew about that because his stepfather wouldn't admit defeat. Vicky drew the line when he started to hit her. She put up with it for a while, but he became neurotic and possessive. She finally turned him in on a major drug bust and left town. James had gone to school with the intent of harming Vicky. She had a restraining order against him. Drugs destroyed James's mind. Distorting it in such a way that he couldn't get out. His drug addiction shattered the good person he was. The guy that killed Bree and Mike is not the same James. My friend James is dead. He died the second he chose drugs over people who cared about him. This James is a monster."

Hearing James's story didn't make me fear him any less. I still thought of him as a sick person. I knew that his mind was gone, but to me that changed nothing. Like Edward said, his James was dead. The James I felt pity for, the lost boy, was gone. I held no pity for this vile beast. This thing that destroyed people's lives. Only repulsion and hatred.

"I'm sorry you had to face him. That must've been hard."

"If I could go back to that moment. I wouldn't change what I did. Seeing that James was like seeing a different person. The James I knew took care of himself. He always had clean short hair, he was never unshaven and gross. Seeing him hurting you just further cemented the fact that my friend was long gone. I had to protect you the only way I knew how." Edward smiled and then added. "There is a reason I'm a football player."

"You don't even know me yet you saved me. You baffle me, Edward. Most people would've hidden like I did and left me for dead. Instead, you beat up a man with a gun and knife all by yourself to save someone you barely know."

Edward just pulled up one side of his lips. "Well, I guess I _do _have a hero complex. Its true we just met but, Bella, I want the opportunity to get to know you better and if I let James continue what he was doing I would never get the chance."

I was on cloud nine. This gorgeous being wanted to get to know _me_! ME! This guy just continued to dazzle me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked tilting his head to one side like a puppy, his green eyes gazing into mine. It was adorable.

"Its like you're my personal superman." I said. I gasped, not meaning to say that aloud. "Grr. You make me say things I don't mean to say out loud."

Edward laughed. "Its okay. I think its cute and did you just growl?" That made me blush furiously.

"Oh, come here." He said chuckling.

His arm that wasn't in the sling wrapped around me, pulling me into a warm hug. My heart was flying off the handle. I was certain he could hear it thumping in my chest, like a hummingbird.

Being held by Edward sent electric shocks through my body. I kept my arms around him, try to be subtle about inhaling his glorious scent. He smelled divine. Not like any cologne or body wash. It was strictly Edward. I heard him sigh and his warm breath ghosted over my hair, sending pleasant chills all over my body. Our moment was interrupted by the door whipping open.

"Miss! You can't just go in there!" I heard the nurse shout. Edward was still holding onto me as I turned around to see a red faced girl with curly strawberry blond hair clutching a bouquet of wilted flowers that looked miserable. She had on a ridiculously short shirt and a tight jean skirt that barely covered anything. Her outfit was unacceptable for fall or public for that matter. Her heavy make up made her look like a rejected call girl. The expression on her face made her look like she was about to freak out.

"Are you okay?" I asked her slowly, a little bewildered as to who this girl was and why was she barging into Edward's hospital room.

"Who. Are. You?" she asked slowly, choking out each word as she was eyeing Edward's hand that he had kept on the small of my back.

"I'm Bella."

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" Edward snapped, looking livid. I didn't really understand his attitude, but obviously he wasn't happy to see her. Edward said he was single, so I knew she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Oh, Edward! I had to see you after what happened! I heard you were shot! You must need someone to _comfort_ you through your ordeal." Tanya made the word "comfort" sound more like a dirty word or one of the options on her call service. Given her tone of voice, I was pretty damn sure she was trying to seduce him.

"Tanya, I don't mean to be rude, but if you want to comfort someone how about Bree's family or Mike's? Not me. They were the ones who lost people they love. Besides, if I need comfort I can always talk to Bella."

I stared at him in utter shock. His eyes were on my face, most likely looking for assurance. Whoever this Tanya was I didn't like her. She was obviously after Edward. My face broke out into a huge smile even though I wasn't sure if he was just saying that to bother her. He did say he wanted to get to know me, so, I took a leap.

"Of course you can, Edward. You can talk to me about _anything_." I said, mostly for Tanya to hear. Her reaction was priceless. She wound up squeezing those poor flowers so hard that the petals began to fall and her face turned into an angry purple color that you could just barely make out underneath all the caked on make up. She looked like a Oompa Loompa.

Just as Tanya looked like she was going to explode on me, a small girl with short, spiky, pitch black hair danced into the room. "Edward!" she sang, then looked at Tanya taking in her appearance. "Yikes! I guess Emmett did send you a clown after all." It took everything in my power not to burst out laughing. I didn't know who this girl was, but I liked her already. "Oh, its Tanya. Oops."

"Hi, Alice." Edward said as Tanya ran from the room, drooping flowers in hand shooting me a nasty glare. "Well that got rid of her. Bella, this is Alice, my sister. Alice this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you." I told her. I really hoped she didn't hate me for getting her brother shot.

"Hi Bella! I see you and Edward are getting nice and cozy." she said referring to Edward's hand that was still on the small of my back. I jumped up in response to her remark. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea about me. I wasn't some girl who just was taking advantage of her brother's situation. I immediately missed the warmth of his hand.

"Alice!" Edward said reproachfully. "Don't mind her. She tends to torture those she likes."

Alice stuck out her tongue at him. "Har. Har. Aren't you hilarious. Well, I was just stopping by to see how you were and what you wanted to eat. I highly doubt you want this disgusting hospital food. Although, I could just torture you and make you eat the food here and maybe go fetch Tanya and tell her how much you adore her while I watch her spoon feed you."

"Gah!" Edward exclaimed. "I think I'd rather take another bullet than face that psycho."

"Ick! Did you see what she was wearing? She looked like a street walker or something!"

We all laughed. "But, really Edward, how are you?" she asked in all seriousness. "Esme wants to know. She was in hysterics when she found out. She wanted to come and see you but the drive way flooded with all the rain and the car got stuck. All we knew was that you were shot. Carlisle had only known that two students were injured, one knife wound and one gun wound and two others were dead. He said when they brought in the students he spotted that crazy hair of yours he knew it was you. They had to almost physically get you away from him. He was trying to see how bad you were. Stupid hospital policy."

"Hospital policy?" I asked.

"Yeah, its in the code of ethics" Edward said. "Family members aren't allowed to operate on their relatives. That's why they had Carlisle working on you and not me."

"Oh." was all I said.

Alice stayed for a bit. Lightening the mood considerably. She really was hilarious. It was nice to have a break from the drama of what happened. The day passed and eventually Carlisle stopped by to tell me I was free for discharge after checking my bandages. I figured I should go change out of this hideous hospital robe. Unlike Edward, who _could _pull off this robe, I was rather ugly looking in the blue and green polka dots. Then again, I was willing to bet my soul that Edward would look good in anything… and nothing. Alice had left with Carlisle, letting Edward and I say good- bye.

"So, you'll be by tomorrow, right? I'm going to be utterly bored without someone to talk to. Besides, I want to learn more about you." Edward asked hopefully.

I must have smiled like an idiot. "Yup. You bet. I'll even bring you PP&J if you're lucky."

"I'm looking forward to it." he said in response. After I left I went to go find Charlie. Thinking about Edward every step of the way.

**So I decided not to end with a cliffy. I don't want to over use them. However, there will be more to come! Mwhahahhahaha! Review and make me happy! You know you want to! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please see my A/N on the bottom!**

Chapter 5: BPOV

I stayed out of school for the next couple days. Charlie felt that I should just stay home and relax and recover from what happened. We both avoided talking about it as much as possible. It was kind of hard with Mom calling every two seconds to see how I was doing. I knew she meant well, but it was driving me up a wall. I was okay for the most part. That is, until it came time to go to sleep. Every time I would fall asleep James would invade my dreams. I would scream so loud that I woke myself up. it's a good thing Charlie's a heavy sleeper. For the past two nights I got maybe a total of five hours sleep combined. My escape was seeing Edward. I visited him like promised.

On Wednesday we played cards and talked about ourselves. I laughed when I walked into his room to see it covered in flowers and balloons. We joked as we read off the letters from various girls from school. Even Mrs. Cope sent Edward a basket of goodies. Edward and I played a very competitive game of Go Fish and got into a scorching debate over whether or not Edward was cheating. He says he wasn't but I swear he had a two! I learned interesting things about Edward. He plays the piano in his spare time and composes music. He despises meatloaf for some inexplicable reason and he loves to camp. He is also very close to his family and doesn't really relish in his popularity. I finally got up the courage to ask him something that was bugging me.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked, staring intently at my cards. "What's up with that Tanya girl? A crazy ex or something?"

Edward let out a laugh. "Jeez, Bella, with that look on your face I thought you were going to ask me if I'd ever killed someone! And no, Tanya is definitely _not_ an ex. She's not my type at all. I prefer brunettes."

I couldn't help but blush. I really like Edward and I guess it was pretty obvious but I wasn't sure how he felt about me. I know it's not normal to be crushing on someone so fast, but maybe it's the fact that he saved my life.

"So, then what's her deal?"

Edward got a little fidgety. "C'mon. I had to tell you my embarrassing story of me throwing up in front of my entire eighth grade class during the mock spelling Bee."

"Well, its not like that... its just... Tanya is…. obsessed. I went to a party once and...God, this is embarrassing... it was after one of our football games. Tyler Crowley had thrown a party. I got trashed, but I still knew what was going on. Anyway, Tanya came up to me with a drink and took it... then... . I don't know what happened. She was leaning over me, trying to cut a lock of my hair. When we got back to school she was telling everyone we were dating and now she can't seem to grasp the fact that I don't like her. At all."

I looked at Edward with a completely neutral gaze. His eyes met mine and he looked like he was waiting in fear for my reaction. Yeah, I was slightly pissed, but not at him. I burst out laughing.

"Tanya...slipped ...you...roofies?" I gasped in between fits of giggles.

Relief washed across Edward's face. We continued to tell funny stories and make fun of Tanya. We split peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with animal crackers and apple juice.

"I feel like I'm in kindergarten all over again." Edward said between bites.

"Watch it sir, or you wont get recess." I joked. Yeah, PB&J was childish, but playing poker with animal crackers was amazing. We went on a walk around the hospital. We carefully avoid a Mrs. Mallory, apparently she was on the list of Edward's stalkers. When we returned a beautiful blond hair girl, a bear of a guy and a blonde guy was in Edward's room.

"Edward!" the bear said, his mouth full of animal crackers.

"Dude, do you know how long its been since I've had animal crackers?" he said excitedly.

Edward just shook his head with a smirk on his face. I assumed this was Emmett, Edward's brother, given his size.

"You're gonna totally miss out on football again aren't you?"

"Em, he just got shot. I have a feeling he won't be playing." said the blond haired guy. This must be Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. She hardly shut up about him since I met her less than a day ago. The beauty was Rosalie or so I guessed. Just being in her presence made my self esteem plummet much like George Bush's approval rating.

"Anyway, We came to meet Bella." Rosalie said. That smacked me in the face like the time I went fishing with Charlie and the nasty fish jumped out of the water and attacked me.

"Guys, not now."

"No its fine." I said. I just hope they were meeting me for reasons that didn't involve them blaming me for their brother getting shot. Then again, it was my fault…. They stayed until I had to go. I really liked all of them. Emmett was scary looking but he was really a big softy. We all played rummy and I believe me when I say I smoked them. Rosalie liked my cleverness. She enjoyed the face that I would challenge Emmett. When eight o'clock came around, the end of visiting hours, I walked outside to Charlie waiting in the Police Cruiser.

Thursday followed in the same manner as Wednesday. I got next to no sleep and woke up exhausted. Then went to the hospital the second visitors were allowed in and hung out with Edward. He was being released today. He obviously wasn't going back to school this week, but Edward said he wanted to go back as soon as possible. I left early on Thursday, right before Carlisle came to take Edward home. I gave him a hug goodbye and went to go talk to Charlie.

After much debating with Charlie I decided to return to school on Friday just to see how I would do. Was I able to handle walking down the crowded halls of Forks high school and not go running for the nearest exit? Was I capable of walking into that library and _not_ relive the image of Mike dying? I also wanted to be there for the memorial service that the school was hosting for Mike. Bree's was held yesterday morning at school. Although I didn't know Mike well, I felt that I owed him my respects. So when tomorrow rolled around I woke up early, not that I got much sleep and stumbled into the shower, letting the hot water unlock my tense muscles. When the water finally run cold I stepped out and dressed for the day.

When I got to school I sat in my truck. There was still fifteen minutes to go until the ceremony started. My emotions were very much like what I was feeling Monday morning, before everything happened. I was nervous, my stomach was doing flips. What are people going to think of me? Did they know what happened? No doubt they heard about Edward, but did they know about me? What James tried to do to me? I guess there was only really one way to find out. Drawing a deep breath I opened the door to my creaky truck and stepped out into the cold air.

The ceremony was being held in the gym since it was the biggest building in the town. I tried my hardest not to meet anyone's stares or listen to the whispers as I quickly walked into the girls locker room to put my gym uniform in my locker. When I walked back out I saw metal folding chairs were set up in rows, facing a platform and podium. White carnations and deep crimson roses were on display next to a blown up picture of Mike in his football uniform, a football tucked under one arm and a helmet in the other. A big smile was on his face. A blonde woman was sobbing next to the photo, clutching Mike's letterman jacket, with a man rubbing her back in a soothing manner. I assumed that she was Mike's mother. A slide show was being set up on a white display screen.

The room quickly filled with students and parents alike. I took a seat towards the back of the room. The ceremony began with Principal Greene asking for a moment of silence as we remembered Mike. Then Eric Yorkie went up to the podium and gave a speech about how great a friend Mike was. I learned from Alice that Eric and Mike grew up together and were best friends.

Pictures of Mike were on display in the slide show. Pictures of him in diapers, a toddler playing with a nerf football, a excited kid- Mike as his bright blue eyes held up a football jersey to show the camera. A teenage Mike playing football. Pictures continued to roll across the screen. Mrs. Newton continued to wail. I could hear sniffles here and there. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory making their way to the girls locker rooms. Leave it to Tanya to skip out on someone's memorial service. They came out shortly after. Tanya's serpentine eyes met mine and a mischievous smirk crossed her make up plastered face. I knew she was probably up to something but I found it hard to care.

The tribute ended with the senior portrait of Mike in his cap and gown, an outfit he would never come to officially wear. Lunch wasn't for another ten minutes and everyone lingered, expressing their sorrow to the Newtons. I debated back and forth whether or not I should approach the broken family and tell them how kind Mike was to me. I didn't have to debate long seeing as Mike's mother came up to me.

"You're Bella Swan, right" she asked me, clearing her voice.

"Yes, Ma'am" I said

"I'm Karen Newton. Michael's mother. You're father came to see us in the hospital. He told us you were there when Michael…. Passed away."

I nodded my head not really sure how to respond. So I said what I was thinking. "I'm so sorry for your loss. He was my first friend in Forks. He walked me to my classes and showed me around. He was so kind to me and I was a complete stranger. I'm sure he would have been a great friend."

Hearing me say that brought a smile to Mrs. Newton's face. "That's my boy. Always lending a helping hand. Thank you Bella. I really needed to hear that."

Mrs. Newton gave me a brief hug and let go. Other people stood in line behind me to express their sorrows so I moved away. I left the room and walked to lunch. I stopped by my locker to pick up my books for biology. As I opened my locker, a folded over crisp sheet of white paper fluttered to the floor. I bent down and picked it up. The outside was addressed to me. The inside read:

YOU'RE A MURDERER. GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

My breath stopped short. The brief note was printed in red bold letters. I had a feeling who was behind this, but I couldn't exactly go pointing fingers. Tanya was just jealous. I can't allow her to get to me. If I do, she wins.

I stuffed the note in my bag and looked up to see Lauren Mallory laughing with a bunch of cheerleaders looking my way from the other side of the lockers.

"What the hell are you laughing at Mallory? I don't see you looking in a mirror." I heard someone snap. I looked around to see Rosalie, Edward's sister who I met very shortly, The smirk Lauren had on her face was wiped away in the blink of an eye.

"C'mon" Rosalie said to me. I followed her quickly, not wanting to stay near Lauren Mallory and her cronies.

"I see you've made an enemy." Rosalie stated casually, flipping her bleach blond hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah. A couple. I don't know what I've done to them." She just snorted.

"Oh, please, Bella. You just were saved by my brother. The most eligible bachelor in this school. Everyone knows you've been spending the last couple days hanging out. His fan club doesn't like it. I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you."

I thought about that as we made our way into the cafeteria. Rosalie led us over a table by the window. Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all ready waiting.

"Oooh! Bella! I'm so glad you are sitting with us!" Alice jabbered excitedly. "You have to go shopping with Rose and I after school. Say you will! Oh please!" Alice pouted. Her small face contorting into puppy dog eyes. "Okay, I guess I will but I promised Edward that we would watch a movie tonight."

"Its okay. Just sleep over!" Alice suggested. My eyes almost bugged out of my head. Me sleeping in the same house as Edward? I don't know if I could handle that.

"Please! It'll be fun! I promise! I can redo your whole wardrobe! You'll love me for life!"

"I don't know-"

"C'mon Bella Bean. Think of all the time you'll get to spend with Edward." Emmett said. I didn't know where the nickname came from but it was nice. It made me feel belonged, like I had friends apart from Edward, granted, they are his siblings, but friends non the less.

"Okay."

Alice clapped her hands in glee. She acted as though I made her day. Alice and Rose immediately went into planning our sleepover. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a text from Edward.

_I'm really bored at home. I wish you were here. Esme is waiting on me hand and foot. How was the ceremony?_

_-E_

I texted back.

_It was good. Sad, but beautiful. Bored? Fear not, Alice has roped me into a sleepover at your house tonight. So we'll watch a movie or something. __J_

_-B_

Edward's reply was almost instant.

_Really? That'd be great. Just don't let Alice hassle into stuff you don't want to do. So what movie are we going to watch?_

_-E_

_Idk. Surprise me. I'll pick out crazy junk food and we'll go on a energy high._

_-B_

_Will do. : ) Can't wait for tonight._

_-E_

I spent the rest of lunch texting Edward. When the bell rang I made my way to biology. As I walked by people began whispering and staring again. Will it ever end? Jasper informed me that people in this town don't get interesting news so, when a new person comes to town they are the cynosure of attention.

"She's the one from the library, right?'

"That's the new girl. I heard James was after her."

"Did she sleep with James? I heard that's why Edward attacked him. I don't see why they were fighting over _her_."

Tears were brimming in my eyes, but I tried my hardest to just ignore them all. I kept my hair in front of my face, preventing anyone from seeing my reaction. I realized now that it was a mistake to come back to school today or at all.

Biology passed in a blur, I just grabbed Edward's homework assignments and read _Wuthering Heights_. When it came time for study hall I felt like I was going to be sick. I wanted to run to my truck and go home. Logically I knew I couldn't avoid the library forever. It just wasn't possible.

I took a seat at a table that was on the other side of the room, away from where _it _happened. Even from across the room I could see the spot where Mike fell. The tiles leading up to the door of the tech room were buffed and shiny, most likely to hide the blood that was spilled there. The carpet around where his blood had pooled was bleached for now. The janitors were in the process of ripping up the carpet and replacing it.

"Can I sit here?" I looked up to see Angela Webber holding a massive stack of books.

"Sure."

She smiled warmly at me and placed the books on the table. At least one person didn't seem to hate me.

"Thanks." We were quiet for a while working on our assignments. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to find this offensive, but it must be hard for you to be in here… after what happened."

I looked at Angela in surprised. She came off as nice but I barely knew her.

"I try my best not to think about it."

"You know I heard what Lauren was saying about you and I just want you to know that she's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. Those bimbos have been after Edward since ninth grade. He's never really dated anyone and then you come along and on your first day he's talking to you like you've known each other forever. Trust me, Edward may be Mr. Popularity, but he doesn't talk much. Then he runs into a room, tackling an unstable killer to the ground and takes a bullet for you. Lauren and Tanya are crazy jealous because they can't get him to give them the time of day and he's known them for years."

I was stunned that Angela was telling me all of this.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked genuinely curious.

"There was a time that I was the center of their torment and one day Edward stuck up for me. They never bothered me again. I know how it feels to be humiliated by people for no good reason. I was the new girl once and I wanted to tell you that it will pass."

Angela and I spend the next forty five minutes talking. I could tell she was a good person. She has a boyfriend, Ben, who she's head over heels in love with. Angela filled me in on what teacher were nice, when to avoid cafeteria food (apparently their casserole has a life of its own), and how to get away with not wearing your ID. When the bell rang I swapped numbers with Angela, promising to call her at some point to hang out.

Gym was the one class I dreaded the most, but with Tanya Denali in my class is was a living hell. Just when I thought my day was bad, it got worse. I walked to my locker which was wide open all my belongings strewn across the floor. My PE uniform was torn up, clearly the work of scissors. The word "bitch" was written in bold sharpie. Tanya really went too far this time. For the eightieth time today, I wanted to cry. Only this time out of anger.

Closing my locker, I turned to see Tanya standing behind me.

"Wow, Swan, you should really learn to take better care of your stuff." Tanya said in a overstated, sickly sweet voice. I wanted to scream, tear her fake extensions from her fucking head. _No. I can't let her win._

I just walked by, opening the door and letting the laughter fade with the closing door. I approached Coach Clapp and told him I forgot my uniform at home. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I certainly wasn't going to tell him that Tanya had ruined my uniform.

"Alright, that's fine for today, but Monday you need to have your uniform. Go take a seat on the bleachers."

Tanya walked out of the locker room wearing her gym shorts so far up her ass that they were half way to China. Her shirt was pulled tight, her stomach exposed. Whore.

The second the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I darted for my truck and high tailed it out of the parking lot. Back at home I threw myself down on my bed and let my emotions consume me. I cried, I screamed, I threw a couple things. I'm glad Charlie wasn't home because he would surely send me to a therapist.

I eventually got up and took a shower, needing to calm me down. I got re-dressed and called Charlie. Alice told me she'd be picking me up around four.

"Hey Dad. I was just calling to tell you Alice Cullen invited me to sleep over tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I was just going to go fishing with Henry Clearwater down in La Push. Just call me if you need anything."

After getting off the phone I packed a bag. Alice was here at four o'clock promptly. She zoomed up the street in a bright yellow 911 Porsche Turbo.

"Bella!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Ooooh! Bella were are going to have such a good time! My brother was being stupid and said that you two were going to watch movies tonight, but I made him change his mind. We are all going to watch movies and eat pizza and junk food in the den!"

I was a little disappointed that Edward and I wouldn't get to spend much time alone, but I was able to see him. I've never been to the Cullen's house, so I never knew what to expect. I can tell you that I wasn't expecting a huge ass house that looked like it came out of a freakin' magazine. The long drive was shaded by massive oak trees. As we came into full view of the house I let out a gasp. The house was white and was a least three stories. The porch was a dark brown color and had pillars connecting to a balcony overlooking the property.

"This is your house?" I almost shouted. I had a feeling Edward was well off when he told me his father is a doctor and he drives a Volvo, but I never guessed that they were… millionaires. This house alone had to cost over a million dollars and a Porsche is expensive. Alice was laughing at me as we got out of her car.

"My dad's family is old money." she explained. "His father died of cancer when my dad was in college he left everything to him. Nana Cullen is still around though. She likes to spoil us rotten."

I looked around and saw that we were in a garage. A very nice looking garage. There was a bunch of cars. Alice pointed them all out to me.

"My family really has a thing for cars. That red Jeep and Blue Hummer are Emmett's. The red M3 BMW is Rose's, the Mercedes is Carlisle's, the Aston Martin and Volvo are both Edward's and the black motorcycle is Jazz's."

We made our way into the house and we walked right into the kitchen were a beautiful woman was baking. I knew this Edward's mother. She had soft brown hair that billowed around her shoulders. She had green eyes with flecks of brown. She, very much like her husband, looked very youthful, barely forty. I'd have to ask Edward how old they are.

"Hello there! You must be Bella. Edward keeps talking about you. " she said taking cookies out of the oven.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. Its very nice to meet you."

"Oh, Dear, Please call me Esme. I may be Mrs. Cullen but I'm not old. Mrs. Cullen would be my mother in law."

"Wow Mom, it looks like you've been baking up a storm." Alice said taking a brownie off a rack.

"Well, my baby boy is on bed rest so I just had to make him some of his favorites. Besides, I heard we are having company so I figured I'd go ahead and bake away! Oh and Alice, you're father and I are going out to dinner tonight to celebrate and are staying in Seattle for the night. We'll be back later tomorrow."

"Celebrate?" I asked, biting in a delicious looking cookie that Esme handed me.

"Its Carlisle and my twenty fifth wedding anniversary." I choked on my cookie in surprise. My face was turning red in embarrassment. I must have looked like a complete freak. Way to go Bella.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Esme asked rushing to give me a glass of water. I gulped it down as fast as I could. When I regained my breath and was sure I wasn't dying I spoke.

"Sorry. I was just surprised. Forgive me, but its just that you two look so young to be married twenty five years."

Esme got a love sick smile on her face, obviously thinking of her husband.

"Well, Carlisle and I are both forty three. We got married when we were eighteen and adopted Emmett when we were twenty five. I've never been happier. He's an amazing man."

We stayed in the kitchen for a couple more minutes and then Esme asked me to bring up a plate of cookies and brownies for Edward. She directed me to the third floor, the only room up there.

I stood outside his door, tentatively. I knocked gently.

"Come in." I heard his velvety voice call. I slowly opened the door and almost dropped the plate of goodies. Edward stood in the center of his very large room in nothing but a pair of sleep pants. His muscular chest was on display. I knew that I was ogling but had a hard time finding it in me to care. His chest was wet, I imagine he just stepped out of the shower, and was hairless (thank God. I despise hairy chests). He had a blatant six pack which I imagine was a product of football workouts. His biceps were strong in a understated way, not like Hugh Jackman who was nothing but arm muscle. A white bandage was wrapped around one of Edward's biceps.

"…Bella…. Earth to Bella… penis"

"What?" I shouted bewildered. Who's penis? His penis?

"I see it worked. You were looking at me like I was something to eat. I needed something to get you out of your trance." Edward said laughing. Red pooled to my cheeks.

Great, now Edward was going to think I was fantasizing about his penis or something… hmmmm! Not that I wouldn't mind getting…_Good God Bella! Pull yourself together!_

"Hey, its okay. If I saw you half naked, I'd be ogling too."

"I wasn't ogling." I said quickly. "I was- I brought you cookies. Well your mother made them, I'm just delivering them."

Edward just smiled and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t shirt and sadly, pulled it over his head, being careful of his wound.

"So, how was school?" he asked taking a cookie from the tray I was still holding.

"Good." I lied. I didn't want to worry Edward with the petty threats of Tanya. Its not his problem. It isn't like we're dating or anything.

"Bella." he said sternly. "Alice told me you had a rough day. Please don't keep anything from me."

"My PE uniform just… went missing. I couldn't find it when I went to dress out today."

Edward only muttered something and pushed his hand through is messy hair. I caught the words "bitch" and "Tanya". He got up and went back to his dresser and pulled two pieces of clothes.

"Since I'm going to be out of commission for a while you can use my uniform. If you want, that is."

I looked down at the simple uniform. The shirt had Edward's last name written on the front. I knew Tanya would throw a bitch fit I thought gleefully. I just couldn't leave Edward's uniform in my locker. I'd have to keep it in my bag.

I lifted my head to thank Edward for letting me borrow it. I didn't realize how close we were standing. Had he moved closer to me? I could feel his warm breath due to our close proximity. His leaf green eyes stared into mine. In this moment, I wanted to kiss him. Bad. My whole body felt on edge, anticipating Edward's movements. He tilted his head, moving closer to my face as I slowly began to close my eyes.

"Edwaaaaaard! Beeeeeeeellllllllaaaa! Its movie timmmmme!"

Edward and I jumped apart as if shocked by lightening. Was he really about to kiss me? Damn Alice! Now I'll never know! Edward just turned his back to me, not showing his face he said

"Uh, tell Alice I'll be down in a minute. I just need to, um, finish up in here."

Rejection, for some unknown reason, was washing through me, turning me cold. Maybe he didn't mean to try and kiss me. For all I know, I was imagining it. "Oh, um, yeah, sure. I will."

I turned a quickly made my way to the door, trying with all my might to not let the emotions cause tears to spill. I cried way too much already.

"Bella, wait…" he said, but I was already down the hall and down the stairs.

"Ah, shit!" I heard him say as he turned back towards his room. I continued down the stairs until I reached the ground floor. Alice was waiting down in the den which was huge and covered designer pillows and blankets. Bowls of chips and plates of food were all set up in a row on the Ethan Allen coffee table. The massive flat screen was like watching a movie in a theatre.

"Okay, so us girls get to pick out the first movie!"

"What are we watching?"

"Well, Rose and I absolutely love Mamma Mia! And it will torture the boys! They lost at pool to me and Rose so, that meant we got to pick the movie first. Then they get to make us watch a movie they want."

"Mamma Mia is cool."

When Emmett and Jasper came down stairs laughing their heads off about something, all of us settled into the room and the lights were shut off. Emmett had Rosalie on his lap on the love seat and Alice and Jasper were cuddled together on the blanket covered floor. Edward was still not down, but they started the movie anyway saying that he would be down. I took a seat on the couch, not wanting to interfere with any of the happy couples.

"Awww! Rosie, Mamma Mia? Seriously?" Emmett complained as the DVD menu appeared on the screen. Rose and Alice just laughed manically. Edward joined us during "Dancing Queen". I was having such a great time listening to Emmett and Jasper debate who was the baby daddy, that I didn't notice Edward sit down by me at first. He stayed silent the whole time, just staring at the television. I tried my hardest to not to look at him, but failed miserably. I didn't get why he was acting strange. I like him… a lot and I thought he might feel the same, but I guess not. I caught him looking at me once but he quickly turned away. When the movie ended Alice suggested us play truth or dare.

"Come on! Don't be such babies!" Naturally what Alice wants, Alice gets. I found myself in a circle with a hat in the center full of slips of paper.

"Okay, so, Bella, this is how we play. We each pick a number and who's ever number the die lands on gets asked a question or a dare from the hat. They have no choice. These are questions and dares that we made up over the course of a couple games."

Since there was six of us it worked out great. I rolled the die and got the number three. Once everyone was assigned their numbers we began. We rolled again to see who would go first. It landed on Rosalie's number.

"Okay Rose" Alice said picking out a piece of paper. "You have to eat a banana seductively."

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Emmett joked. Rosalie just got up and went into the kitchen and returned with a banana. Rose slowly peeled away the skin of the banana and was…stroking it. Emmett was eyeing that fruit like it was a million dollars. She slowly put it in her mouth and began eating it. All of us were laughing, not at Rosalie but at Emmett's reaction. He looked like he desperately wished he was the banana. When she was done it was my turn. Emmett read one for me.

"Alright Belly Bean. Who was the last person you got steamy with?"

My mind went straight to my ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black. We dated for six months. He broke up with me because I wouldn't "give him the love he needs". In other words, I didn't want to have sex with him just yet. The feeling of all consuming love was absent and I wasn't ready. Not to mention I was sixteen. We did have steamy make out sessions though. Jake was hot. He was Native American and very big…. Not like that!

"Jacob Black. About seven months ago. He was my boyfriend when I lived in Phoenix. We never… went all the way, but it was definitely second base."

I looked over at Edward just to gauge his reaction. A large part of me wanted him to be jealous, maybe then I could see if he really does like me. His face was tight and his jaw was clenched.

"You know what would totally make this interesting?" Emmett said suddenly. "Shots!"

He pulled out a bottle of whiskey from underneath a blanket.

"I need it…" I heard Edward mutter. His mood swings were giving me sever whiplash. I should of known that alcohol was going to be a bad idea, but I wanted to have fun and ignore Edward's emo-ness. An hour later and six shots later, I was alive! I felt like nothing in the world could get me down.

Alice had turned on the stereo and I was currently dancing my ass off much to everyone else's amusement. Edward's mood had increased significantly. He was now shirtless, much to my pleasure after I had to eat whipped cream off his chest. Had I been sober I would have died of mortification. But this new me could care less. Like that chick in Mamma Mia said "leave them burning and then you're gone!"

"Pssst! Edward!" I whispered leaning in as though I had a secret to tell.

"What?" he said, playing along.

"…HI!" then I burst into a fit of giggles. "But, no really. I've decided I am going to make a new law." I said matter of factly.

"Oh, yeah? And what is that?" he asked still playing.

"That you must go shirtless ALL the time! Incredible sexiness like you cannot be hidden! Except from Tanya Denali 'cause she may kidnapp you and do naughty, unwanted things to you!"

Edward just laughed like crazy.

We finally settled down around one am and watched the boys' movie pick, Paranormal Activity. Yeah, I almost shit a brick. I don't handle scary well. Alice was conked out, sprawled across Jasper, literally and he was asleep with a peaceful smile across his face. Emmett and Rosalie went off to "get more food" about an hour ago and never returned. I cant remember how, but at some point I wound up buried into the crook of Edward's neck and cozying up to him. He certainly wasn't rejecting me now. I really, really, _really_ wanted to kiss Edward. I turned my face to him and began to kiss his neck. Jake used to love that. Edward let out a low, sexy, throaty moan.

"Bella…" he trailed off as I nibbled on the skin just below his jaw. Things got more heated as I settled into his lap. I was still sucking on his neck and his hands were on my waist, pushing me down onto his…. Happiness. His very large happiness.

"Bella. Bella, we gotta stop. You're really drunk. I don't want to do anything you'd regret."

"Just shut up and kiss me Edward.' I said trying to pull his face to mine.

"Bella, look at me." I did as he asked. His green eyes slightly dilated. "When I kiss you, I want you to be able to remember. Okay?"

Sadly, I knew he had a point. My body felt on fire… in a good way and I wanted Edward to extinguish it.

"Okay." I sighed and got off of him. He still cuddled me into his side. I felt my eyes droop closed and I let sleep consume me. I felt perfectly safe in the arms of my knight in shining armor.

**Yah! I'm really excited with the reviews I've gotten and I thank you all! Sadly, my bbf, RealWorldWriter47 has no reviews save for mine. Zip! She's a fantastic writer and it makes me feel sad that no one is reviewing. So, before I update again I want at least one of you guys to send her a nice review, Please? Anywho, getting of my begging, how many of you love Mamma Mia? I know I do! Next chapter is EPOV!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I know its short but, had a crazy hard time writing this chapter. I'm not totally in love with it, but I'm excited for my next chapters, so I wanted to post this one the way it is. I tried something a little different from the rest of the chapters... I did both EPOV and BPOV! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: EPOV

_I was sitting on the couch with Bella straddling my waist. Our bodies were squeezed tightly together, leaving no space between us. Our mouths locked in a passionate kiss. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths. Her small hands were running through my hair, pulling it hard making me groan in pleasure. My hands went straight to her ass and I got a sexy moan in response as I pulled her hips down closer to me.. Our hips were moving together as one., both of us desperate to release the tension we felt building. My hands crept under her top and played with the flesh of her back._

"_Edward!" she moaned, breaking our heated kiss and throwing her head back in total, all consuming pleasure as I pressed my jean clad hard- on into her thigh. Her hands unlatched from my hair and trailed down my chest and onto the snap of my jeans. Her dainty hands made their way into my pants, moving to touch my... _

"Shshhh! You'll wake them!" Alice half whispered, half- squealed.

Her voice pulled me from my dream like a bucket of ice water. If there was ever a time I would want to kill my sister, now was it. I kept my eyes closed, trying to wrestle with my, er, morning surprise. I felt like a pre-pubescent boy who was utter incapable of controlling himself. I was tool aware of the warm body sprawled across my own. _Bella._

The events of last night came plowing through my lust induced daze. I cannot believe I almost kissed Bella. I have no idea what came over me. I just saw her there and the urge to have her lips on mine was too strong. Then, as our lips were about to brush together, I pull away! My senses had come rushing back to me. I had to turn away from her. I was afraid to see what I would find in her face. Disappointment? Relief? Confusion? Then I hear the rejection in her voice as she darts from my room. My asshole points just went through the roof.

I like Bella, I want her to be my girlfriend that much I was sure of, which is saying a lot, but, the logical part of my brain was telling me that it was too soon. l may come off as an assfuck for saying this, but I doubt her feels for me. Does she really like me or the fact that I saved her life? We've known each other less than a week and she's managed to turn my world upside down.

Oh, and then she has to go and talk about her ex boyfriend, Jacob Black. Ugh, he sounds like a dog and to top it all off she gets drunk and attempts to make out with me! It is impossible to convey all the crap that was going on inside my head during those few moments. One part of me wanted to ravish her body until the cows came home and the other was telling me to stop. I didn't want to take advantage of Bella in her drunken state. Even if drunken Bella results in horny Bella. I really do think I made the right choice. All of that now leads to where we are now. My morning wood pressing into Bella's body. I'm fucking surprised it doesn't stab her to death.

I finally opened my eyes to see my sister holding a camera, taking pictures of Bella and I.

"Go away, Alice." I said lowly as to not wake Bella. The flash of the camera made her stir anyway. I went to scold Alice, but she had already left. So I just watched Bella. She looked so fucking adorable, burying her head into my good shoulder.

"No... pancake...eat... my bacon." she mumbled in her sleep. I couldn't help but laugh. The movement made Bella actually wake up. She blinked her eyes in sleepy confusion and then noticed where she was.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead." I said. Before I could stop her, Bella yelped in surprise which resulted in her rolling off of me and onto the floor.

"Ow!" she cried rubbing her head.

"Shit! Are you okay?" I asked sitting up.

"How'd I get there?" I imagine she was referring to sleeping half on me all night. "We were watching a movie and you, uh, fell asleep on the couch with me." A strange expression came across her face.

"What?" I asked after she was staring at me for a good minute. Given the crazy blush on her face, I'd say she was starting to remember last night.

"Oh, God! Last night... I... don't exactly know what came over me... Sorry." In a sudden burst of movement, Bella was off the floor and darted from the room.

"Care to tell me why Bella nearly tackled me like a line backer in a race to the bathroom?" Alice demanded, marching into the room a couple of minutes later.

"I have no idea. I think she remembered what happened last night."

"What happened last night? I mean, other than truth or dare?"

"I'm pretty sure Bella doesn't want me saying anything."

"Edward Anthony, don't make me blackmail you!" Alice threatened, putting her hands on her waist.

"And what will you black mail me with?" I inquired.

"Lets just say Mom will find out what really happened to her rose bushes." Alice said with a evil glint in her eye.

"You know, Alice, for someone so small you can be a huge pest. Fine, When Bella was drunk last night she tried to... seduce me."

"What?" she practically screamed.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!"

"Pfft. You worry way too much darling brother! Bella is upstairs. Us girls are getting ready to go shopping with us. Maybe we can get her to talk to us!"

"Alice" I said in warning. "Don't force her to talk about anything she doesn't want to."

"Seriously, Edward! Relax! Everything will be great!" she said turning her back to me. "We'll be back later!"

BPOV:

Its official, I am no longer drinking alcohol _ever_ again. I cannot, CANNOT believe I almost made out with Edward! What the hell was I thinking! He must think I'm going to jump him every time I'm in a room with him. Oh , God I'm such a freak of nature. Although, if I do recall correctly, he did seem to enjoy my attempts... a lot. Oh, jeez! Here I go again. There was just no way I could look him in the face after the memories came flooding back. I was too mortified. There were no coherent words I could make out to apologize, so I did what I always do. I ran. Which led to me nearly taking out poor Alice like a line backer in the process.

"Whoa there! Where's the fire?" Alice said as she regained her balance.

"I, uh, have use the bathroom..." I trailed off.

"I'm sure..." she replied obviously seeing through my lie. "Look, you are need of a serious of a girls day. Rose and I are going out to the mall, come with us!"

At least I going to the mall would get me away from Edward and my utter humiliation.

"Yeah, okay." Alice let loose a triumphant smile.

"Yay! Alright! Go get dressed we're leaving in ten minutes!" she squealed and ran back down the stairs.

Alice wasn't kidding, ten minutes later I was in the back seat of her Porsche and we were on our way to what she called a "shopping extravaganza". When we were out of Forks Rosalie turned around in the passengers seat and said "Okay, spill." I was a little perplexed. Was it that obvious that I was vexed with issues? Oh God! Did she see us last night?

"About what?" I figured going the oblivious route was safer than pouring my guts out with such little prompting.

"C'mon Bella, Edward told Alice that you tried to seduce him last night."

"What!" I practically screamed. Alice, not expecting my reaction nearly crashed us into the medium. "Seduce? That implies plotting... scheming! I was drunk!"

"Then what _did_ happen?" A clearly amused Rose asked. "I swear on Emmett's football scholarship that none of this will get back to him."

Wow, I thought, Emmett had a football scholarship? "Seducing is not the right word. I was really drunk and Edward was there and I really have no idea what came over me. Next thing I know I'm on his lap and..." I stopped. I didn't particularly want to tell Edward's sisters about my freaky attraction to him. They had to notice my fire engine red cheeks by now. Gah!

"And what? You can't just trail off like that Bella! Its not fair!" Alice screeched from the drivers seat. Maybe if I kept them waiting long enough, Alice would crash and then I wouldn't have to tell them anything... Sadly, death was not tempting enough.

"This is totally embarrassing..." I continued.

"I'm sure I've heard worse." Rosalie said supportively offering me a smile.

"Okay, well. It all happened so fast. Its very hazy. I remember wanting to kiss him and that I was going to go for it. He was all for it for a bit. I was er.. kissing his neck and he was telling me to stop because he didn't want me to regret anything. He was surprisingly calm actually."

Something he said caught my attention as I thought about last night again. Oh! How could I have missed this!

"But, he did say something that made me not feel like a total slut... He said that when he kissed me he wanted me to remember it and be in the right mind set!"

Now Alice let loose a crazy excited scream... and I thought her other scream was loud.

"He likes you! I knew! Didn't I Rose! First day of school I tried to tell him about my vibe!"

"Vibe?" I asked skeptically.

"Alice _thinks_ she is psychic" Rose said with doubt.

"Don't start Rose! Do you not remember when I predicted that the Boston Red Sox would win the World Series that year?"

"Oh, Alice! You only bet on the Red Sox because of your strange infatuation with Matt Damon _and_ the Red Sox winning was just a coincidence."

"Believe what you will, but when I make us billions in the stock market you will no longer question my awesomeness."

"Getting back to Bella... So, Edward confessed he likes you?"

"Well, Confession sounds like he meant for me to hear him. For all I know, I was dreaming. Edward may not have said it at all." I said, playing with my hands that were placed in my lap.

"He must like you. Jasper woke up and carried me back to our room last night, but when I went down stairs this morning I saw Edward and you asleep on the couch together, smiles on your faces even in sleep. He let you fall asleep on him. That says something."

"Edward has theses crazy mood swings." I said. "One moment we're almost kissing in his room and the next he is giving me the cold shoulder. He's like a code that can't be solved."

"Hold on. When did this kiss almost happen?" Alice demanded.

"Uh, yesterday when Esme asked me to bring him up cookies. We were talking and the next thing I know he's standing two inches away from me, about to kiss me."

"Well, what went wrong?"

"I don't know, he just pulled away and told me to tell you that he would be downstairs shortly." We remain silent for a bit, all lost in our attempts to figure out Edward's issues. We arrived at the mall in no time. The mall was huge and I was pretty sure by the end of the day I would be exhausted. I quickly learned that Alice was a force that should never, ever be reckoned with. Within two hours I had obtained five new tops, three pair of designer jeans, and two pairs of high heel death traps. All courtesy of Alice.

"Okay, now onto underwear!" Alice declared in a psychotically happy tone.

"Alice has a strange obsession with cute underwear. Whenever we come to the mall she buys like twenty new pair."

"Hey!" Alice said in mock defense. "Cute underwear make me feel confident! If you feel pretty underneath you are pretty on the outside!"

We stopped to get Mocha Frappes at Starbucks when I spotted Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley standing outside of Victoria's Secret. From what I could tell, they were minus Tanya. Lauren looked as though she was looking for someone and then her eyes locked with mine. She turned and said something to Jessica and then they began to walk towards me.

"Uh, guys, can we get out of here? I've got enough things and had a great time but, I've got to get back Charlie-"

"Hold up. What is it Bella? You're rambling a mile a minute." Rose said then her eyes followed to where I was looking. "Lauren and Jessica? What are they doing here? Those two never come out here, its too expensive. Are_ they _the reason you want to leave?" Rose asked me pointedly.

"I just don't want any repeats of fri-" Oops! I didn't want what happened on Friday to get out.

"What did those bitches do to you Bella?" Alice said protectively as her small arm locked onto mine as she began steering me away from Lauren and Jessica.

"I never meant to say that. I don't know if it was them, but I know Tanya was involved. Someone left a nasty letter in my locker telling me that I'm a murderer and that I need to get out of town while I still can. Then during Mike's ceremony I saw Tanya go into the girl's locker room and come out a while later staring at me with this smug look on her face. When I got to gym I found my new uniform all cut up with 'Bitch' written on it. I know that was Tanya."

"I'm so going to kill them!" Alice said veering us around to go back the direction we came from. For someone so tiny, Alice is freaking' strong.

"No! No! No! I do NOT want to start problems. Maybe they'll just leave me alone after a while. Angela said that its just a newbie thing. They'll get tired of me soon enough. Besides, Edward is letting me use his uniform for now." Rosalie was shaking her head sympathetically.

"Bella, this won't stop. Its not a newbie thing, its an Edward thing." she began to explain. "Tanya has been psycho obsessed with Edward ever since we've moved here. Its unhealthy really, but take it from his sister, Edward has never taken an attachment to someone before who isn't family. Anyone can see that you two hit it off immediately. My guess is that Edward has only seen romantic relationships within our family. Alice and Jazz, Me and Em, we fell in love in unorthodox ways. Now that has left him without a guide. I believe without a shadow of a doubt that he likes you, but given the small span of time he's known you, Edward is confused. Its not like he can go to Em or Jasper for advice so, now he's in this alone."

"But what does that have to do with Tanya making my life a living hell?" I asked.

"Tanya won't stop. Even if you tell Edward that you never want to see him again and don't ever talk to him. Its already been set in motion. Tanya is jealous of the attention Edward gives you. That fact won't change because he's already done it. He already chose you over Tanya by talking to you, by spending time with, by taking a bullet to protect you."

My mind was reeling. What could this mean? I would never get a moments peace so long as I live in Forks? Will Tanya forever find ways to threaten me? Will this ever end? I've hardly known Edward a week, is he really worth enduring hell? _Yes._ I thought. After finishing our Frappes we decided to ditch the mall and go hang out at their house. I was invited to stay over again since we technically never got to have our sleep over. I was having a really good time despite running into Tanya's cronies. I asked Alice to make a quick stop at my house so I could prepare Charlie some leftovers and to leave him a note. Since he was fishing I knew he wouldn't get service. But when we pulled up to my house, all my plans went out the window.

The smile I had on left my face the second my house came into view, or rather, my truck. My precious antique 1953 Chevy 's tires were obviously flat with clean slash marks in them. The hood and windshield was covered in smashed eggs and what looked like whipped cream. I knew this wasn't a random act. The house wasn't egged, just my truck. Why? Why me? What was so special about me that Tanya seeked to destroy me? I felt like I wanted to cry, but I refused to in front of Alice and Rosalie.

"I had a great time with you guys, but I'll just see you Monday." my traitor voice cracked a bit. I stepped out of the Porsche, not even bothering to stop and grab my bags and ran into the house. I waited until I heard Alice's car leave the driveway before I went and grabbed a bucket full of soapy water and rags. After changing into ratty sweats and a old shirt, I made my way out to my truck. I tried my hardest to ignore the tears that were streaming down my face as I picked off egg shells. I felt as though I've cried more in Forks than I have in my whole life. Charlie had given me this truck for my birthday, the brand new tires now ruined. There was no way I could hide this from him.

I was beyond miserable. I got that Tanya was obsessed with Edward, but vandalizing someone's property went above normal obsession. It was down right scary. Would she stop at nothing to get what she wanted? I didn't feel that I stood in the way of Tanya and Edward. He made it perfectly clear that he had no kind feelings towards her whatsoever. Why was me being here any different? If this continued, maybe I should just go back to live with Mom. Home schooling wouldn't be so bad... on the same token, it wasn't fair that I should be run out of town. Maybe if I stopped talking to Edward she would stop. Deep down, I knew that would never happen. Rose even said that it was the fact that Edward gave me the time of day, so even if I didn't talk to him, it was already set in motion the day he saved me.

I noticed a folded up piece of paper tucked under the wind shield wiper. It was still clean, Tanya probably put it there after she destroyed my truck. With a shaky breath I opened the letter:

**Hey Murderer,**

**Nice Truck... I like the decorations.**

It was the same font and everything, just like the letter from my locker. The flood gates full of my tears opened in full force as I sank to my knees beside my truck's flat tires, my body shaking from my silent sobs.

EPOV:

A rapid knock on my door took me from my thoughts of Bella. Before I could even say "come in" Alice barged into my room.

"Edward, you have to go and talk to Bella." she said urgently as if it were a matter of life or death.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked alarmed, sitting up in my bed.

"I just got back from dropping Bella off at her house and the tires to her truck are slashed and egged. This is getting ridiculous. I mean I know Tanya is psycho, but this is just too far!"

"Wait, you mean Tanya did this?"

"Oh, Come on, Edward! Who else would? Tanya ripped up Bella's PE uniform yesterday and left a threatening letter in her locker."

"What? She told me her uniform went missing."

"Okay, seriously, Edward, you need to wake up and smell the coffee! She confessed to Rose and I at the mall. Tanya did nothing but torment Bella on Friday and now her truck got sabotaged. Tanya is obsessed with you and you like Bella and she's not happy about that. Date raping you is one thing, but this is a whole other mess. Bella likes you a lot and your hot and cold act you have going on is confusing the hell out of her. Now you need to get up and go over to her house and set everything straight."

"Alright. But, what did she do when she saw the truck?"

"What else? She cried. It was sad, really. She loves her truck. Bella didn't say much. I just saw tears in her eyes and she told me she'd see me Monday and ran in the house. She was suppose to sleep over again, but clearly that's not happening now."

"I swear I'm going to kill Tanya for this!" I said as I got my car keys and threw on a clean shirt. Technically, I'm not suppose to drive because of the pain meds but, no one needs to know that. Why didn't Bella tell me about Tanya? Did she think I wouldn't care or something? Was I really being hot and cold with her? I made it to Bella's house in under ten minutes. I parked the Volvo across the street. I saw her arms wrapped around her small frame. Her beautiful face was hidden by her knees and arms. Her hand was clutching a white sheet of paper. Even from here it was evident that she was crying. Ran was beginning to fall as I made my way to her.

"Bella? I said gently as I kneeled down to her level. She looked up in surprise. Those amazing brown eyes were swollen and her face was a splotchy red.

"Oh, Bella." I said enveloping her into a tight hug. She immediately wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face into my chest and let loose another set of sobs. I just sat there holding her and let her tears soak my shirt while I gently rubbed her back. Thunder rolled and the rain began to pick up a little more. At least all the egg and whipped cream would be washed off. "I'm so sorry about your truck sweetie. We'll get the tires fixed. Tanya really crossed the line."

"W-why does sh- she do this? Why m-me?" She said, trying to control her breathing. I decided to tell her the truth about everything. "Because I like you and not her. Because you've captured my thoughts since the moment I met you. I want to take you out on a romantic date and not her. Because you are a beautiful woman and she isn't. Bella, I'm so sorry all this happened. She did this out of sheer jealousy. Tanya should be institutionalized."

"Yo- you like me?" she sniffled in a disbelieving tone. I let out a single hard laugh. Out of all that I said, that's the only thing she caught.

"Yes, silly. I like you. Very much. I'm sorry I've been so hot and cold with you." Bella was quiet for a bit, her breath calmed down significantly. I pulled her back from my chest and looked her square in the eye. There was something I needed to ask her and I wanted to see her face when I did.

"Bella?" I asked, staring into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?"

* * *

**Mhwaaahahahaha! Like you folk don't know what she's going to say! Anyhoo, I know it took me forever to write this chapter, but now 'tis finished! Yay! Now I can write my other chapters! As always, I love reviews! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Chapter 7 went so much better! Here you go!**

**Chapter 7: BPOV**

I just stared at Edward in shock. Did he really just ask me out? I was half tempted to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming... okay, I really did pinch myself and the results were a negative. I was indeed awake.

"I mean, you don't have to- I just thought that.." he back tracked quickly.

"Edward." I said. My voice was hoarse from my bouts of crying. "I would love to."

His beautiful face broke out into his million watt smile. If Tanya was going to torture me either way, I might as well embrace all I can.

"Great. Now, lets get you inside, its starting to really storm. The rain will wash away the eggs and stuff." he said pulling me to my feet.

"But what about my tires?"

"I'll get those fixed." Edward said simply.

"Edward you are not paying to have my tires replaced." I said sternly. His family had a strange inclination to pay for everything they could.

"Don't worry. Rosalie is a mechanic prodigy. We have spare tires so it won't cost a dime." he reassured me. "Although, I fully intended to pay for them if that weren't the case."

I merely shook my head in defeat and walked away from my truck. I never took Rosalie for the mechanical type. Edward and I made our way into the house, his hand, I noticed, never left mine. The warmth of his hand was oddly comforting. As we walked by the mirror in the hallway I caught a glimpse of my reflection.

"Ugh. I need to splash water on my face. Can you wait in the living room?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah." he said walking in the direction I had pointed.

I hurried upstairs to change out of my wet clothes. I quickly threw them off and replaced them with my favorite deep blue long sleeve button up and dark jeans. I ran into the bathroom, which by ran I meant tripping and stubbing my big toe, and splashed water on my face. The little make up I had worn to the mall was all but erased. I touched it up and fixed my wild hair. My heart was flying off the handle. I needed valium or something. Edward had asked me out! Take that Tanya Denali! My truck was not permanently damaged and the tires would be fixed. Everything that seemed to be falling apart an hour ago has now come together perfectly. With a smile on my face, I made my way back down stairs to Edward.

He was sitting on the couch looking at the frames on the wall. When I moved to sit on the couch he pulled me over to him so that I was cradled into his side, my arms wrapped around his torso.

"Hi." he said with his signature crooked grin plastered on his face.

"Hi." I said back.

We just sat there for a couple minutes. Edward was gently rubbing my upper arm with his good arm. The motion felt so relaxing that I almost fell asleep. After all, I did have a pretty exhausting day even though it was only around four.

"Bella?" Edward asked. Although my eyes were closed, I could feel him looking at me.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you tell me your PE uniform was lost when Tanya really destroyed it?"

I opened my eyes to see his face. His emerald green eyes were gentle and concerned. I thought about it for a moment before answering. I knew exactly why I never told him, but I wanted to phrase it right.

"You had… other things to worry about. Besides, I wanted to deal with Tanya on my own. I didn't think she was as spiteful as she is. Angela told me that it would pass, that its just a new girl thing. I figured that I could just ride it out and it would be over and done with. But with everything that's happened, I realize that it won't be that easy. Ruining my truck was just... cruel. My only fear is that Tanya won't stop. She clearly doesn't know when not to cross a line."

"I'm going to talk to my father about getting a restraining order. I want to see what I need to do to obtain one. If I can get one then Tanya will have to transfer schools and we won't have to deal with her anymore."

I could only hope that was a possibility. I pictured Edward walking up to Tanya with a court approved restraining order and the shocked look on her face when it's _her_ that's getting run out of town!

"Just promise me one thing." he continued, drawing me from my happy day dream. "Tell me when Tanya so much as looks your way. Don't hide it from me. I want to protect you and I can't do that if I have no idea what's going on."

"Okay. I will. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret or something." I said.

For now, all I wanted to do was forget Tanya. I wanted to forget all the drama that has been occurring in my life since I've gotten to Forks. Edward and I was the only thing I wanted to focus on.

"So, where and when is this date of ours taking place?" I asked, further snuggling into Edward, changing the subject. I was cold from the rain and the fact that it was late September and utterly freezing outside.

"Actually, I was so wrapped up in what you'd say that I haven't actually figured that part out." he said taking the afghan Grandma Swan had made from the back of the couch and laying it over us. "But, how does spending the day with me tomorrow in Port Angeles? The weather is suppose to be nicer."

"I haven't been to Port Angeles yet so that sounds fantastic." I said as Edward's phone buzzed from an incoming text message.

"That was Rose. She and Emmett are going to stop by and fix your tires if that's all right." He said. "I figured you'd want to have them fixed before Charlie got home."

Charlie. Yikes! I didn't even think about what he would do if he saw my tires utterly destroyed. He'd probably launch a full scale investigation into it.

"Thank you, Edward. Charlie would be freaked if he found out." I said.

"Don't mention it. Oh, and Alice wanted to know if you still wanted to spend the night. She knows everything was a little stressful today, but do you want to?"

I thought about it. I did promise Alice I would sleep over and that meant I was able to spend more time Edward.

"I do believe that can work. Charlie will be out fishing anyway, so that'll work out perfectly."

"Will you tell him you'll be in Port Angeles with me?" Edward asked curiously.

"I suppose I will. Charlie's been a little hesitant to let me out. He barely let me go back to school. Its obviously not without reason. I was surprised he let me go to your house yesterday. I think he'll trust you. You did save my life after all."

I sent a quick text to Charlie telling him that I was heading back to the Cullen's tonight and that Edward and I planned on going to Port Angeles tomorrow. I knew he probably wouldn't read it until later anyway.

"I'm going to prepare Charlie some dinner so he won't completely starve." I said getting up with some effort. Edward was trying to coax me into staying on the couch with him. Believe me, it almost worked.

"Come on, Edward." I said in mock seriousness. "I have a hungry, culinary challenge father to cook for."

With that Edward got up in defeat and followed me to the kitchen. I walked around the small yellow kitchen getting out ingredients to make Charlie a small lasagna, his favorite. Edward watched, totally engrossed in what I was doing. It was rather funny, really. After putting it in the oven Edward helped me with cleaning the dishes. I was scrubbing out a plate that Charlie must've used to eat nachos on last night when I felt a stream of water hit me. _He did not._ I froze my scrubbing and slowly looked up at Edward. His eyes were too innocent, like a devious child. He was standing there with the detachable water hose in his big hands.

"Edward?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Run." Was all I said before I lunged at him. Edward was quicker, darting into the living room. I chased after him with a wet dish towel in hand. Thunder gently rolled outside. The house was eerily quiet. Edward was no where to be found. He must be hiding.

"Edward?" I called. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

I still got no response. He was really good at keeping quiet. I walked further into the living room and was suddenly trapped in a pair of strong arms and was being carried over to the couch.

"Here I am." He said before plopping me down onto the couch and tickling me.

"Edward!" I gasped in between squeals. "You're going to hurt your arm!"

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, still tickling the life out of me.

"Never!" I laughed. His capable hands continued to torture me. Somehow, not that I minded any, Edward wound up on top of me, pressing our warm bodies close together. Butterflies started to form in my stomach as Edward noticed our position. Our faces were inches away from each other. I could smell his intoxicating scent. His minty breath spread across my face as he moved his face towards mine. This time I knew he wouldn't back out.

A loud banging noise broke us from our haze. Edward rolled over in surprise and got dumped on the floor. The laugh that escaped me was completely involuntary. As Edward picked himself up from off the floor I went to answer the door. Rosalie and Emmett were standing on the front porch with suspicious looking smiles.

"Why so suspect?" I asked ushering them inside.

"Moi? You're suspect, Belly Bean!" Emmett accused. I swear that boy made no sense whatsoever.

"And why am I suspect?" I asked.

"Because we saw you almost defiling my little bro in there. The shades are opened. I figured I needed to put a stop to it before you two started full on attacking each other."

Color drained from my face. Emmett saw us? Wait… he stopped us? Gah! I wonder if Rosalie would mind me killing her boyfriend… hmm…

"Emmett, go bring the tire jack from the back of the jeep and the tires." Rosalie ordered, changing the subject.

"Now? But its raining outside. You'll get all wet." I said. My truck could wait. Rosalie didn't come off as one who would brave a down pour just to fix tires.

"Ah, don't worry Belly Bean. Rose loves to get wet." Emmett said wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"Emmett, that's seriously disgusting. Say one more thing about me getting wet and you wont get any for a whole week." Rose said in a pissed off tone. From the corner of her eye, she let out a wink in my direction. I guess she's used to Emmett's pervy comments by now. Edward chose now to show up in the hallway.

"Ahh, darling brother!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett." Edward replied flatly. Clearly he wasn't so happy to see his brother. He must of heard Emmett's confession to interrupting our moment.

Shortly after arriving, Rosalie set to work on my truck and the tires were replaced in no time. Then timer sounded in the kitchen and I took the lasagna out of the oven and put it on the table to cool.

Rosalie and Emmett left after the job was done so that Rose could get cleaned up. After thanking them profusely we planned to meet up at the their house a little later. Edward stayed with me to help finish the dishes.

"Promise me you'll behave. No water throwing." I said with a smile on my face. I wish tomorrow would come already. I want to spend the day with Edward and go on our date. I want to kiss him! Grr! Damn you Emmett!

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked drying a plate.

"Uh, nothing." I said quickly, ducking my head.

"Bella, your blush is giving you away." Edward said amused. He was enjoying this too much.

"I was thinking about killing Emmett." I said evasively.

"Whatever for?" he asked sarcastically. Edward knew perfectly well why I was plotting his brother's demise.

"You know why." I said continuing finishing the dishes. I know its stupid but for some reason I didn't want to say that I want to kiss him, desperately.

"Refresh my memory." he teased, looking into my eyes. His stupid, beautiful, unique eyes….

"Fine. You're evil. You know that?" I relented. "*I want to kill him for cutting us off earlier."

"That makes two of us."

We spent the next couple minutes planning the assassination of Emmett. The dishes were done and I put the lasagna safely away and wrote Charlie a note. I grabbed my jacket and Edward and I made our way to his Volvo. Like a gentleman, Edward opened the passenger door and waited until I was buckled in before making his way around to the driver's seat.

I have never been in Edward's Volvo but it was extremely nice. The interior was leather and the seats had heating pads. Music softly flowed from the speakers.

"I love Claire De Lune." I said in an attempt to make conversation.

"You know Debussy?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, my mom played in all the time when I was younger. She read somewhere that listening to classical music is suppose to stimulate a child's brain."

"That's interesting. My parent's did the same thing with me. I find classical music to be very relaxing. Aside from my family, no one but you know about my love of the piano or for classical music."

"Well, I'm very honored." I said smiling at him. The rest of the drive continued in comfortable silence. When we arrived at his house the rain had all but stopped. Before Edward could even park his car in the garage Alice was by the passenger door thrusting it open and crushing me into a hug.

"Oh! Bella you came back!" she exclaimed as she dragged me out from the car. "Tanya is a bitch with a seriously bad perm. We'll get her back. Ooooh! Do you want to the spa tomorrow and think of ways to avenge your truck?"

"Actually, Alice." Edward cut in, coming up beside me and grabbing my hand which sent my heart into a frenzy. "I'm taking Bella out on a date tomorrow."

Alice screamed in joy. Literally. Then proceeded to do the "happy dance" which consisted of back flips and cart wheels. I swear she could be a gymnast or a highly flexible monkey on crack...

"Sorry Bella." Jasper said coming into the garage and catching Alice mid lunge. "I shouldn't have gotten her another frappe. It sends her into a hyper craze."

"Ah, but that's why I love you Jazzy." she said kissing him soundly.

"Only because I buy you frappes that make you go around and attack unsuspecting people?" he asked pulling away.

"No! Well, I love you anyway…" she said.

"Good to know." Jasper chuckled and threw Alice over his shoulder and walked back into the house. I just stared at where Jasper was standing. The love between them was ridiculous, but in a good way. It was so… tangible.

"You'll have to excuse Alice. She's… unique." Edward said jokingly.

"Its okay. I'll get used to it." I said walking into the house. Edward followed a second afterwards, a smile stuck to his face. I guess he likes the thought of me staying around as much as I do.

"Lets take an actual tour of the house." Edward suggested once we put down our jackets and took off our shoes. His house was huge. It had three floors excluding the attic and basement. I was here yesterday, but never really took it all in. The back window was made of pure glass and displayed the back yard. The kitchen was reflected back to me. A fire was light in the fire place on the far side, opposite of the fridge. The Cullens' must be the only family to have a fireplace in their kitchen. I then learned that they had fireplaces in the dining room, living room, all the bedrooms, and Carlisle's study. The dining room could fit twenty people easy. The table was long and dark, made of mahogany and was custom made by Ethan Allen. I learned fast that Esme was a fan of Ethan Allen.

Her living room and entry way walls were a cozy light color. The room adjacent to the living room had a platform with a grand piano on it. The piano, Edward told me, was a Christmas gift for him one year. I laughed in disbelief. Who gives pianos as gifts?

We made our way up the flights of stairs, which was, by the way, a grand staircase, Edward pointed out each of the doors, Alice and Rosalie's rooms were on the left and Emmett and Jasper's was on the right. Even though they never stayed in their respective bedrooms, Edward explained, Carlisle and Esme still gave them their own room in the event of a fight or the like. His parent's room was on the furthest side down the hall between Esme's studio.

Edward's room was on the third floor, the only bedroom up there. His room had a balcony that over looked the yard and a river that I just now noticed.

"You have a river in you back yard." I stated.

"Yeah. it's the Sol Duc river. Its great to swim in during the summer and ice skating in the winter."

Even though I was in his room less than twenty four hours ago, I never took noticed of his belongings. That was mostly due to the fact that I was ogling his amazing body. Edward's bedroom very much reflected that of his personality. He had a ginormous king size bed that was in the dead center of the room. The bed itself was very masculine. The frame was made of wrought iron and was canopied. Edward's comforter was a crisp golden color that matched the rug quiet nicely.

On the far wall, across from the bed was a fire place and a black leather sofa. His forty seven inch HD television was above the mantle and had on some movie. Rows and rows of CD cases lined one side of the fireplace and the other was filled with a big book case filled with varying genres.

"I see you love your music." I noted. Edward was just watching me as I took in his room.

"That I do." he replied from his position of leaning against the door way. I must admit, with the sleeves to his button down roll up to his forearms and the crooked smile he wore on his face, Edward looked incredibly sexy.

"You're doing it again, Bella." Edward said in mock exasperation.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"Staring at me like you are about to attack me."

"We'll excuse me if you are too good looking for your own good." I flirted. "So what if I want to attack you."

"I refuse to be a rape victim." I froze and the image of James towering over me came to my mind. The constant nightmares came flooding back to me in full force. The joking air immediately left the atmosphere and left a bitter uncomfortable one behind. The smile that was on Edward's angelic face left the second he registered what he had said.

"Shit! Bella, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Fuck, I'm an idiot." he said moving closer to me as he ran his hand through his hair in a nervous habit.

I tried to brush off the image of James and replace it with a nicer one. One of Edward. It took a moment, but it worked.

"No, I'm okay." I said wrapping my arms around him. I desperately needed the comfort I felt only when in his arms. Edward's sturdy arms locked around my waist, pulling me into a warm hug.

"I really didn't mean to say that. God, I'm such a douche sometimes. I swear, Bella, I wasn't thinking." he rambled. I reached up and put a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Edward." I said looking into his eyes. "Its okay. You don't have to edit what you say around me. If you say… rape I'll be fine. _He_ can't rule my life forever. I can't allow what almost happened to control me."

I knew this was partly bull because he did control my life. At least somewhat. James was always in my dreams, always haunting me. Saying rape never bothered me. I know perfectly well what almost happened to me.

Edward took my hand from his mouth and brought it to his lips in a gentle kiss.

"You just seems so calm about everything. I'm waiting for something to happen and you loose control." he confessed.

"I'm dealing with what happened and I'm hardly calm about everything. I get scared when I'm alone and I hate loud noises now. Charlie shut the door the other day and it reminded me of a gun shot. I avoid knifes if I can because they remind me of him."

"James is put away now Bella. We have nothing to be afraid of. I will help you through anything you need, okay. I'm here for you."

Touched by his beautiful words tears formed in my eyes. Edward's hands moved to cup my face. I knew what I wanted right now. He was my protector, my guardian angel. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his tall frame down to meet my smaller one. No one would interrupt us now. This was it.

Our lips met in a sweet, delicate kiss. Edward's lips were soft and tender against my own. Kissing him was nothing like I imagined. It was better. My body felt alive with feeling. A warm, fuzzy feeling buried itself deep into my stomach and spread through out all of me.

Edward's hands moved to my hair, pulling my face closer to his. His tongue gently probed my mouth, asking for entry which I granted without a second thought. Our tongues came together in a slow, sinuous dance. The apocalypse could be happening right outside and I wouldn't have noticed. Edward was all that consumed my thoughts. Any image of James or any thought was bleached from my mind. Sadly, our need to breath caught up with us and our kiss slowed until it was nothing more than whispers of kisses.

"Wow." I breathed out. Our bodies were so tight together that I could feel his chest moving up and down with every inhale and exhale.

"Yeah." he said trying to regain his breathing as well. "I've been dying to do that."

"I can't wait for our date tomorrow." I wish there was a way to speed up time. That way Edward and I could spend the day together.

"Me either." he said pulling me back into a gentle kiss. We wound up kissing for almost half an hour. Alice shouted down the hall telling us to come down stairs and that Carlisle was home. We reluctantly moved apart and made ourselves presentable.

Downstairs Edward's family was in the living room, including his mother and father. I was feeling light, like nothing could every get me down.

"Ah, Bella, its so nice to see you." Carlisle said from the love seat he was sharing with Esme. All of the Cullens had smirks on their faces, like they knew I just spent the last thirty minutes making out with their son/brother.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Emmett asked waggling his eyebrows yet again.

"Showing Bella my room. I gave her a tour of the house." Edward said casually.

"You have a beautiful home." I said, mostly addressing Esme.

"Thank you, Bella." She responded.

We stood there as a silence took over the room. Everyone was looking around at each other, waiting for someone to say something. Edward moved to sit down on the single space left on the couch next to us. I felt slightly abandoned that is, until Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I was rather surprised, but didn't mind any. Blushing slightly, I settled into his lap. Alice, who looked like she calmed down considerably since I saw her, looked like she won a never ending shopping spree.

"So, is there something you two would like to tell us?" Emmett asked lightly.

"Nope." Edward said winking at me. What was Edward and I? Are we dating? Was he my boyfriend? Should I ask him? I finally decided to see how tomorrow went and then go from there.

"Well, dinner will be ready shortly." Esme said getting up from the love seat and disappearing into the kitchen. Carlisle followed her out.

"So, Bella, don't forget that we're having a girls night tonight." Alice reminded me. My mood dampened slightly at the thought of not being able to spend more time with Edward, but I do have tomorrow.

"Yup." I said nodding my head. Esme called us to dinner and I got up off of Edward's lap. He quickly grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze and led me to the dining room. We ate dinner, an amazing meatloaf with mashed potatoes and corn.

Conversation flowed smoothly and without any focus on Edward and I. We all talked about Emmett's scholarship and where everyone was planning on going. Emmett had a full ride to Washington State on football and Rosalie was planning to go for nursing. Alice for fashion and Jasper for history. Edward, I already knew, was going for medicine. As for me, I want to major in literature, maybe become a writer.

After dinner and a phone call to Charlie, I followed Alice and Rosalie upstairs to Alice's room. Her room was very feminine, covered head to toe pink. Alice's bed was princess canopied and had white gossamer. The second Alice closed her door the questions started.

"What the hell was that downstairs?" Alice demanded. "Are you and Edward dating?"

"I don't know exactly."

"Well, you need to dish, hon." Rose said. "'cause I can tell you one thing. You both came downstairs with shit eat grins on your faces."

"Okay, well, we kinda kissed in his room earlier…. For thirty minutes." I confessed.

Alice jumped up and down and Rosalie just snickered. "Ah, young love."

"Young love? Rose you're only a couple months older than me and we're not in love." I said…. Well not yet anyway.

"But you are new to the concept of a boyfriend right? You only dated that one guy and lets be serious, that was puppy love. Anyway, we want details pronto."

So, I proceeded to spend the next two hours dissecting Edward's and my kiss. Given the fact that Edward put me on his lap in front of his whole family, the girls were completely convinced that he wanted a relationship with me. They were crazy excited because Edward never really had any girlfriend before, just some random cheerleader make out at a party or something, which didn't please me much.

Alice had also taken it upon herself to pick out my outfit for my date tomorrow. I must admit, she knows what she's doing. Since its cold outside in almost October weather, Alice chose a forest green long sleeved shirt with a brown knit cardigan, which was very cute. I would also wear dark blue jeans and a pair of tan uggs.

After a night of talking of boys and Rose and Alice doing a wardrobe make over for me we all crashed on Alice's princess bed. Which, according to her, she never used. Jasper's bed, she claimed, was far more comfortable. I easily fell asleep on the bed.

_James had me tight against the table. His crotch digging into my butt, His rough, calloused hands pulled at my hair yanking it to the side._

"_Hello Princess." he spat angrily into my ear. "I see you brought your friend again."_

_He jerked my head up so I could see Edward walking up to where James had me pinned on my stomach._

"_No! Edward! Don't!" I begged him. Edward was completely ignoring everything I said and walked right up to James and just stood there blankly. _

"_How about I have little Eddie here watch as I fuck you? Would you like that? I bet you are all into exhibitionism."_

_James moved the knife he had in his hand along the back of my shirt. "Edward! Help!" I pleaded, with tears coming down my cheeks, wetting the table._

"_I'm sorry Bella. You're damaged goods. I can't have that." With that he turned and walked back out the way he'd come in._

"_Please! Edward! Don't leave me! Please!"_

"_Bella!" I heard him yell. But his back was to me! Why wasn't he turning around?_

"_Bella! You're dreaming!"_

My eyes snapped open and I was met with a pair of worried green eyes. Edward! I immediately threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. I saw Rosalie and Alice standing beside Alice's bed looking at me with concern. Alice, in her pink silk pj's, actually had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I had a nightmare." I said trying to wipe the remaining tears from my dream. "I'm fine."

"Bella." Edward began. "You're not fine. You were screaming in your sleep. Rosalie ran upstairs and got me. You weren't waking up."

"I'm so sorry I woke you guys up normally I don't scream so loud."

"This happens a lot?" he inquired. Crap.

"I just get nightmares about what happened. I wake up yelling or usually just fall off my bed."

"Do you want to go to my room and talk about it?" Edward asked. He was really concerned and must have guessed my hesitancy to discuss James in front of his sisters. I just nodded my head and Edward took my hand.

"Thanks for getting me Rose. You guys should go back to sleep though. I'll take Bella."

They both quietly said goodnight as we left. Did my screams scare them that much? I hope they didn't think I was a total spaz or something. When in Edward's room he led me to the bed and went to get a cold water for me out of a mini fridge I had no idea he had.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked bring me into his arms. I just cuddled into his side. He was wearing sleep pants and a wrinkled gray t shirt.

I took a swig of the cold water, letting it trickle down my throat before starting.

"I guess I was slightly exaggerating my coping with what happened. I was serious when I said talk of rape doesn't bother me, but have nightmares every night. Its always of James. Most of the time you're there, trying to save me. All the times you have been dead or James kills you right in front of me. You always try and save me but…" I trailed off. Not wanting to recall my most recent dream.

"But?" He prompted, rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"This time you walked away. Call me damaged goods." The circles he was doing ceased when I said that.

"Bella you know that I would never-"

"I know" I said cutting him off. And I did. "Edward I know you would never say that to me. I imagine my brain conjured that up because I was wonder what I was to you and my mind displayed my that in my dream as a fear. I know… James… can't hurt me. I know its all a dream, but the pain is so real. I know I'm dreaming but I can't stop dreaming. It happens every time I close my eyes."

We were silent for a little and I wondered if Edward fell asleep. "I will protect you, Bella. No matter what. And as for what we are, I'd like you to be my girlfriend. But, that's just me. I don't know how you feel about that."

"I really like the sound of that. And I want you, Edward Cullen, to be my boyfriend."

"Well, I do believe both parties agree, so we have officially labeled ourselves. Lets just ignore the fact that we haven't even gone out on a first date."

I just smiled and moved closer to him. We talked a little about mundane things and about our date tomorrow… or should I say today. Edward has an amazing ability to chase all my fear away. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep in his arms.

…...

I woke up to the sun pouring in through the glass wall. I was lying across Edward's chest, my one arm thrown across his torso. Edward was awake, his breath wasn't deep and slow and his hand was drawing patterns on the back of my shirt. I smiled in triumph. I had slept through the rest of the night James free.

"Morning Sunshine." Edward greeted me by gently pecking my lips.

"Ick. I may have morning breath." I said sleepily.

"That's no excuse for me not to kiss my girlfriend." I have a feeling that Edward will be using that title for a long while.

"Well, if I want my boyfriend to ever kiss me again, I think I'll brush my teeth." I said moving to get off of him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Nightmare free. I think you are my lucky charm." I said stretching.

He met me at the edge of the bed and we walked down to the kitchen. Alice was there eating a massive pile of pancakes.

"Bella. Are you okay?" she asked getting up and giving me a hug.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I'm really fine. I just had a horrible nightmare. I never meant to scare you guys. I always talk in my sleep, but nightmares are worse."

"I just didn't know what to do. I woke up because you were thrashing around and then you began crying and pleading and shouting Edward's name. I had no idea what to do. I woke Rosalie up to get Edward and you just kept crying and pleading. Say 'don't leave' and mumbling. I was shaking you… I just… "

"Alice, Its really okay." I was beyond touched that she was so concerned with my well being.

"I know. I just- we are all here if you ever need anyone to talk to."

"Thank you Alice. That means so much to me." I decided to turn the conversation into a lighter one. Besides, I had a feeling that my nightmares would not be making anymore appearances.

"So, Alice, have I introduced you to my boyfriend?" I asked. That kind of took her a moment.

"You're boyf- Oh!" Alice then grabbed both Edward and I into a hug.

"Well I'm off!" she said twirling back around and grabbing her plate of pancakes. "I've got a wedding to plan!" she joked… well at least I hope she was.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, noticing the lack of Cullens in the house.

"Carlisle was called in and Esme is doing volunteer work. Rosalie and Emmett went to IHOP and Jasper is probably getting his motorcycle ready to ride. Its very rare that we get a nice sunny day." Edward explained.

We ate a light breakfast and got ready to leave. After showering, blow drying my hair, brushing my teeth, applying some light makeup and putting on my Alice approved clothes I met Edward down stairs.

"Is my girlfriend ready?" he asked wrapping his arms around me and giving me a kiss. I moved my lips against his eagerly.

"Alright. We better stop if we ever plan to leave." I said after just standing in the foyer kissing for five minutes.

"yeah…" Edward grumbled and led me to the Volvo where he dutiful opened my door.

The hour ride that it took to get to Port Angeles took about thirty minutes with Edward's driving. He sped through the highway going over nearly a hundred miles an hour. Edward seemed to have total and complete control on the vehicle. Our hands, twined together, rest in the center consol together.

We talked about everything under the sun, our favorite movies and books. What we want to do with our lives.

"I want to go into pediatrics." he said when I asked. "I had a cousin who had leukemia. Emma never made it passed six. She is my main inspiration but so is Carlisle. The way he describes the feeling he gets after saving someone's life is indescribable. I want to feel that."

Edward really wanted to be a superhero I thought.

When we made it to Port Angeles it was shortly after noon. Edward parked the Volvo on the side of main street. The sun was shining and warming up the day slightly. A gentle breeze rocked the boats in the bay back and forth.

The first place Edward took me to was a bookstore. It was a good size book store, but not main stream like a Barnes and Noble. I pointed out books l had read and adored. They were mostly classics or English literature. Much to my protest, Edward bought me a couple books. He just stared into my eyes and dazzle the hell out of me until I relented. Grr! Stupid gorgeous eyes!

After the book store we took a stroll on the boardwalk. Edward bought me a silver bracelet from a vendor and we took those silly photo booth pictures. I would forever treasure those pictures. One was of Edward and I just smiling. The next Edward had tickled me so I was laughing. The one after that he was kissing my cheek. The last one was of us kissing full on.

It was amazing the high I got just by being in Edward's presence. This day spent with Edward was the best day I've had in a while. Jacob never really took me out anywhere, let alone spoil me rotten.

We had a late lunch at La Bella Italia, Edward's favorite local restaurant. How ironic that my name was in the title. I had mushroom ravioli and Edward had chicken parmesan. The fact that the ridiculously flirtatious waiter was all over Edward did not pass my attention. I now Edward is god-like sexy, but I couldn't help feel a twinge of possessiveness.

"Are you _sure_ that there isn't _anything_ I can get you?" the whore bag asked Edward when we were done. I just glared daggers at the bitch's name tag. Fuck you Staci! He's taken. _jeez, Bella, pee on him why don't you? _

"I very sure. My _girlfriend_ and I are full. We have other things to do." he replied kindly. I knew the emphasis on girlfriend was not lost on her yet, that didn't prevent her from writing her name and number on the receipt.

"Actually." Edward said when he spotted her number. "We don't need a receipt. Thank you."

He put his arm around my shoulder and kiss the side of my head. Ha! Take that Staci! We left and made our way back to the car. It was about four and I still had things I had to do at home. Edward stopped short at a shop and ran in for a minute, telling me to wait by the car and returned with a bouquet of flowers.

"For my beautiful girlfriend." He said giving me a kiss and opening my door.

The ride back to Forks was a little slower. We wanted to savor the time we had left of this day. I really dreaded going back to school especially without Edward. Tanya would more or less torment me again, wouldn't she? What will she do, now that Edward and I are dating?

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked looking over at me.

"How much I don't want to go to school tomorrow but I have to. I wish today would never end. That I could just spend the day with you tomorrow."

Edward reached out and kissed my hand that was in his.

"You don't have to worry about that because I'm going back to school tomorrow." He said simply.

"No you're not. Edward, you need to heal. You should be at home away from all the stupid stuff that goes on in school."

"Bella, I won't stay home for another week only to leave you to face Tanya and her band of bimbos. Besides, I already cleared it with Carlisle. My arm is healing nicely. So long as I clean it properly and exert too much force with it, I'll be fine."

I'm not going to lie. Having Edward with me to endure Tanya was a certainly more comforting than facing her alone. But, I didn't want him to get hurt on my account. Tanya was going to freak when she found out about Edward and I. What would she do now? She sabotaged my truck just because Edward talked to me.

When we reached my house Edward pulled out my bags and purchases from the other night and today. Charlie wasn't home yet so I let Edward in and I put my bags by the stairs.

"So, I'll pick you up bright and early tomorrow morning?" he asked heading to the door. You think I'd be thrilled, but my mind was instantly drawn to what Tanya would do. Rationally, I knew she would try to get to me either way, regardless of who drove me to school.

"Absolutely." I confirmed giving him a kiss goodbye.

"Great! I'll text you when I'm outside. He turned to leave and I locked the dead bolt behind him. After eating some left over lasagna with Charlie, doing some laundry and sending an email to mom, I went to bed. Surprisingly, I fell into a nightmare free slumber for the first time in a week.

**So this chapter is long ass. I know! But anywho, I really enjoyed this one and the chapters to come. The faster I get forty or more reviews, the quicker I update! I know I'm a pain, but reviews are addicting! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed this last chapter! I reached my forty review mark, shall we try and make forty five or fifty maybe? I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Peace**

**Chapter 8: EPOV**

I went to bed early Sunday night, mostly to avoid Alice and her squeals, but I also had school in the morning. I wasn't lying when I said Carlisle cleared me to return to school. It was never the physical injury they were worried about it was the mental one. Not many teenagers have people die in their arms or take a bullet for someone else. I guess I'm just not normal teenager. Carlisle had wanted me to see a therapist but there was no way in hell I was going to lie down on some couch three times a week and express my feelings. I'm not _that _fucked up from what happened. Besides, had I not stopped James my Bella would be dead.

_My Bella_. A part of me knows that its a little strange that we've known each other less than a week but honestly, I can't find it in me to care. So what? Tanya was offering me blow jobs before knowing me an hour. _Tanya_ fucking bitch. Ah, if I could rip her throat out I would. Sadly, being in prison wouldn't look to good for college or life. How dare she hurt Bella? I mean, trashing someone's truck? Who does that? Okay, one time Em, Jazz, and I got really drunk and teepeed Principal Greene's Vespa, but seriously, what man drives a Vespa in Forks? Anyway, One way or the other, I will get Tanya back for this.

I never thought that I would find someone so... amazing. Bella takes up my every thought. She invades my dreams. Our date was perfect. I want to show the world we're together. Let those sleaze bags that I go to school with that she's taken. Bella deserves to be spoiled no matter what. Tanya and her band of bitches can go jump off a cliff or get stuck in a tanning bed and fry for all I care. Bella is all I care about.

When Rosalie came barging in my room the other night telling me Bella was having some kind of fit, I didn't know what to think. Then I get to Alice's room and Bella is curled up into a tight ball yelling my name and begging me not to leave her. Then when she told me about her dream, I felt sick. James possessed her dreams, although I trusted that she would tell me the truth, it was a little unsettling that she would scream herself awake, she was so terrified. Bella saw a lot more traumatizing things and she was almost violated. I would never say this too her face, but if these dreams continue maybe speaking to a professional would help with the nightmares.

When I pulled up to Bella house I sent her a text to let her know I was outside. I really hope people just stayed out of our way today. I could picture half the student body of Forks High walking up to me and telling me how sorry they are that I got shot. Yeah, tell that to Bree and Mike who were murdered. I bet that'll shut those drama hungry idiots. Bella walked out of her house and double checked the lock. She looked very nice today, well, not that she didn't normally. But she was wearing a gray knit jacket that reached almost down to her knees. It had buttons and a belt. She had on blue jeans and a pair of those fuzzy boot things. She was altogether adorable.

"Good morning." I said as I opened the passenger side door. My mood, I have noticed, always seemed to improve in the presence of Bella.

"Good morning." she replied cheerily.

When we were both settled I leaned over and gave her a kiss. When we broke apart both of us were breathing heavy. Once my breath finally settled I asked how she slept. Bella just turned to me and smiled.

"One hundred percent nightmare free." she said proudly. I did notice that she no longer had a rim of dark circles under her eyes. Bella's chocolate brown eyes looked even more beautiful.

"Oh, I brought you my PE uniform, you left it at the house Saturday." I said as we pulled into the student parking lot. I parked next to Rosalie's BMW. There was no assigned parking spots but it was a unsaid rule that no one parks next to the Cullens. The parking lot was crowded with students socializing until the five minute bell rang. My siblings were standing by their cars talking amongst themselves.

"Ready?" I asked Bella. She suddenly looked nervous. I wasn't stupid. I knew what was bothering.

"Bella, if Tanya so much as looks your way during class tell me." I demanded. She just nodded and I got out of the car. Everyone within a fifty foot radius was staring, I knew that, I could feel their stares boring into me. I opened Bella's door as she got out of the Volvo. I rubbed my hands up and down her arms, leaning my head down so that our foreheads touched.

"Just ignore everyone staring, okay? They'll get over it in a a matter of days. New couples always face scrutiny." I reassured her. True, gossip about us will spread through this school faster than a STD from Lauren Mallory, and last longer than general, due to the fact that I finally have a girlfriend. There is also Tanya to contend with but hopefully a restraining order will set that straight.

"Okay" she muttered wrapping her arms around my waist. I leaned in for another kiss, Bella kissed me back, but I felt her tense. She didn't seem to mind kissing me yesterday. Maybe its just my imagination and I'm being an asshole.

"We should get to class." I said after the five minute bell sounded. I walked her to class catching tidbits of conversation here and there.

"Edward's dating _her?"_

"What does he see in her?"

"Edward finally has a girlfriend? I thought he was gay."

Ok, what. the. fuck? _Gay?_ I'm not homophobic or anything. Mom's brother, Uncle Ricky, is gay and he's my favorite uncle. We even went to a gay marriage rally over the summer. He lives in Puerto Rico with his partner, Uncle Mario. But sorry if I don't want an STD from some cheerleader bimbo. Bella had snorted when she heard the gay comment. I just squeezed her hand it recognition. Once we arrived at Bella's government class I paused outside the door.

"I'll meet you after first okay?" I said, gently curling a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." she responded. Again her response seemed a little distant. I moved to give her a kiss and she turned her head, so my kiss landed on her cheek. Now I knew something was bothering her, but I didn't have time to ask, I had to get to class.

"Okay then. I'll see you later." I said a little formally and walked away.

All through first period my thoughts were drawn to Bella. Why was she acting so distant? I didn't spot Tanya so far today. Was it the comments those fuckers were making? I swear people in Forks have nothing better to do with their time other than make others miserable. Its pathetic.

"Hey, Edward." Someone said as I felt a paper ball hit me in the back. I turned around to see Tyler Crowley leaning over his desk.

"Yeah?" I asked impatiently. I've never had much patience for Tyler. He's a major mother fucker, literally, that's only good for a party and the occasional pot. He likes to fuck around way too much.

"You tapping Swan? Lucky bastard."

My jaw clenched in utter rage, hands fisted and knuckles turned white. My arm wound throbbed as my body tensed. Who the fuck was he to think that about my Bella. I wanted nothing more than to punch his shit eat grin off his face.

"Seriously, Tyler?" I spat. "We've been dating for two days."

"S'not stopped people before."

_Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't take a bat to his head... C'mon Edward. _My nostrils flared in pure anger. I needed to calm down before I did something horrible. I had some what of a temper and I didn't need to be set off. Once I was upset it was very hard for me to reign it in. I took slow, steady, routine deep breaths. Ignoring Tyler seemed like the best approach. The second the bell rang I bolted from the room and went to Bella's class. She was waiting outside the door, her arms crossed her chest. Just seeing her calmed me instantly. I quickly pulled her to me and just held her. Bella tensed with the abruptness of my movement.

"Sorry." I said inhaling her scent and letting it chase away the tension I felt. "I'm just a little fed up right now."

"Why?" she asked slightly bewildered but wrapping her arms around me and gently stroked my hair non the less.

"Idiot football players." I muttered kissing the side of her neck. The vibrations of her laughter was felt on my lips.

"Aren't you on the football team? I believe that would make you an idiot football player." she jibed.

"You're hilarious." I mumbled kissing her.

"Edward" she attempted to pull away. "We're going to be late for class."

"Ew! Seriously! Like get a room or something!" someone said annoyed. I knew that voice, it was Jessica Stanley. She's been after me just as much as Tanya. She dated Mike for a while, they had broken up when he got killed. Now she just seems angry.

"Edward." she tried again. This time I relented knowing that we did have to get to class. Second period went by without much incident. I looked forward to third period because Bella and I both had AP literature. Unfortunately Tyler Crowley was in our class. How he got in, I'll never know. Bella and I took our seats in the middle of the room. I tried to seat us as far away from that asshole as possible.

Mrs. Tess's class had to be my favorite of the day. It was made a thousand times better with Bella here. We were talking about _Wuthering Heights_ and the distinct differences between Edgar and Heathcliff. Bella was currently in a heated debate with Eric Yorkie over whether or not Edgar was a weakling.

"Edgar is such a pansy." Bella said fiercely. "He does everything that Catherine wants of him. Edgar's physical appearance is symbolic of his pansyness."

I just looked at her utterly amused. "Pansyness"? is that even a word?

"How so?" Mrs. Tess asked. I think she really was intrigued with what Bella had to say.

"Well, look at him. He is the total and complete opposite of Heathcliff. Edgar has blond hair and blue eyes. He never had to work a day in his life and it shows. He dressed impeccably and while that shows status, it also comes to show his almost feminine appearance. Bronte even describes him as having dainty hands. Heathcliff on the other hand is a man's man. He has dark hair and eyes, is manipulative and hard working. Heathcliff is strong and tall, and handsome in his own way."

Huh. It looks like I have some competition... with a frekin' book character. I felt like laughing, but I had a feeling Bella wouldn't approve. Instead, I just sat listening to her and traced patterns in her hand. Eric Yorkie used to be the know it all before Bella. I think Mrs. Tess is enjoying someone actually participating in class other than Eric or me. Third period really was extremely relaxing. Our class was relatively small, only twelve students. Everyone in our class was nice with the exception of Tyler. But, Angela, Ben, and Eric were pretty awesome.

Third period flew by. So far my only assignment was to read a section of _Wuthering Heights_ which was really simple. By the time lunch came I was feeling considerably better. People still stared and I spotted Tanya across the lunch room glaring at Bella. The lunch line parted like the Red Sea. Funny, I never thought I looked like Moses... I grabbed a tray and piled a bunch of food onto it. After some mild argument will Bella, I paid for her lunch.

"Stupid macho boyfriend." she muttered under her breath. I just smile and kissed her cheek. We took a seat with my siblings at our usual table that was spaced away from the rest. Given the way Alice greeted Bella you'd think they haven't seen each other since the stone age.

"So, Crowley's doin' a party Friday after the game. You guys going?" Emmett asked while inhaling a taco salad. His capacity to hold food still amazes me.

"Its up to Bella." I said. True, I think Tyler is a grade A asshole, but if Bella wanted to party, I could try and put up with him for a night.

"Who's Crowley?" she asked.

"Tyler Crowley. The assfuck idiot from lit class." I said. Her eyes lite with recognition.

"Oh yeah. The complete imbecile who thinks Mrs. Tess is immortal."

"She IS immortal!" Em declared through his mouth full of pizza. Wait... wasn't he eating a taco salad before? I thought. His comment sounded more like "suwizemartol"

"What?" Bella asked genuinely confused.

"He said 'she is immortal'" Rosalie said as she fixed her hair in a small mirror. "You get used to it once you've been around him long enough to be able to understand what the hell he's saying."

"We are _not_ getting Emmett started with his theories of immortality." Jasper said jokingly.

"Anyway" Alice said switching the subject. "Bella are you guys going to go? I'll be really fun."

I turned to Bella to see what she'd say. She seemed to ponder for a bit and then finally said.

"Yeah, Sure, why not?"

"Who's on DD duty this time?" Rosalie asked putting away her compact mirror.

"DD?" Bella asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. It was so fucking cute. "What's that"

"DD is Designated Driver. Whenever we go to a party we take turns." I explained. "One of us has to stay sober that way the rest won't drive home drunk and kill someone. We want to have fun and not die. Regretfully its my go to be DD."

"You know what Edward?" Jasper said after a moment. "I'll be DD this time. it's the first time you'll go to a party with a girlfriend, you two have fun."

I blinked a couple times in surprise. Not that Jasper wasn't kind, but the action was thoughtful. Then again he is telling me to go ahead and get shitfaced at a party because now I'll have someone to be shitfaced with when my siblings all go off with their significant other.

"Thanks, Jazz." I said slapping his shoulder in gratitude. Lunch ended and Bella and I went to Biology class. Today was a movie day on the stages of mitosis so that meant that Bella and I passed notes the whole time.

_You excited for the game?_ I wrote.

_Yeah. Although I imagine your sister is going to put me in some ridiculously uncomfortable outfit._

_Well Alice should be cheering with Rose on the sqyad so she'll have to stay straight after school on Friday no need to worry._

_Phew! That's one less thing to worry about._

_It'll be strange to be sitting in the bleachers. I'm so used to playing._

_Will you miss it? Playing, I mean._

_Yes and no. I only really played because it was something to do and I was good at it. I can find other hobbies… like spoiling my girlfriend…_

_You're good at everything… and I don't want to be spoiled!_

We continued on writing notes to each other, mostly silly stuff. The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly. Bella was a little quiet coming out from PE at the end of the day, but insisted she hit her head on her tennis racket and just had a headache. After prodding a little Bella confessed that Tanya had yet again threatened my angel. The next day I approached Tanya much to Bella's surprise and discomfort and told the skank plainly that there will be hell to pay if she so much as breathed the wrong way around Bella. She was slightly mad, but forgave me soon enough. Apparently it worked. Tanya said nothing to Bella during PE.

The rest of the week went by as smooth as to be expected. People still talked and stared, but Bella seemed less bothered by it all. Tanya still glared and spread crude things, but we ignored her. Bella wearing my gym shirt really set Tanya off, or so I was told.

In no time it was Friday afternoon and Bella and I were leaving for the football game. Mom and Dad were meeting up with us at the game so Bella and I left. On the way Bella confessed that she'd never gone to a football game.

"Seriously? Not once?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"I never really liked all that stuff when I was in Phoenix. You'll have to tell me what's going on."

Tonight we were playing against Olympia. The game was pretty much tied until right before half time. Stefan, the replacement for me, was really doing a fantastic job. Emmett already sent one kid to a stretcher and was playing rough. During halftime the cheerleaders came out and did a routine. Alice flew twenty feet in the air and did this crazy spin thing while blowing Jasper a kiss in the process. It was nuts! Tanya attempted this solo routine that looked more like a strip dance. Even the whole cheer squad was looking at her like she was a pariah. My night got a thousand times better when Tanya attempted a move that didn't work out in her favor resulting in giving the whole town who hasn't seen her slutty ass, a peep show.

When the game commenced Bella started to cheer loudly as the players began to run.

"Babe" I told her laughing. "You're cheering for the wrong team."

"Oh, oops!" she said meekly. We wound up winning by a long shot. 47- 26. Afterwards we all went out to dinner and celebrated the win. Emmett made some great moves out there. Once we got home Alice stole Bella away from me to get ready for the party. I knew from past experience that my sister was not a force to be reckoned with.. Letting out a sigh, I let Alice lead Bella upstairs who had a pleading look on her face.

**BPOV:**

To say I was nervous would be the understatement of the century. Back in Phoenix I was a bit of a recluse. Yeah, I had friends but they were more of the in school kind. I never went out unless it was with Jake, I never went to football games, and I certainly never went to parties. The game was really fun and I especially loved when Tanya messed up her cheerleading routine or should I say giving the entire town a free show and got laughed at. I was immensely relieved that she stopped harassing me. I imagine being on the wrong side of Edward Cullen is a scary thing.

"Ready babe?" Edward asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yup." I said turning around. I was a little nervous about the outfit Alice put me in. She dressed me in tight black strapless dress that hugged my body like a glove. The top over the chest area was bunched and met at the center. The rest of the dress had this scrunched look to it. It was sexy and confident and the look on Edward's face boosted my self esteem through the roof.

"Bella" he choked out. "You look... amazing"

"So do you." And he did. He was wearing dark jeans and a forest green button down. The shirt enhanced his alluring green eyes.

"Whoa, Bella. You look like you're about to jump my bones." he joked.

"Hmmm... You saw right through me." I said walking towards him. One thing I learned is that whenever I kiss Edward, I never want to stop. No matter where we were it was as though Edward and I only existed. Our slow kisses suddenly turned a little more heated, whether by his prompting or mine.

"Isabella Marie! I sent Edward up ten minutes ago! You better not be making out! We have to go!" Alice hollered. "He better not be ruining you're make up!"

"Edward." I gasped between kisses. "Alice is waiting."

"Alice smalice" he muttered moving his lips to my neck. When we heard Alice's stiletto shoes smacking against the hard wood floors of the hallway, we broke apart reluctantly. Edward and I followed Alice and Jasper into Emmett's jeep.

"Bella" Edward said as he stroked my thigh not even flinching when Emmett did eighty across the intersection. "If Tyler Crowley so much as looks your way, tell me okay?"

"Why?" I asked. I really hope Edward wasn't the overly possessive types like that reality couple, Spencer and whatshername from The Hills (Alice forced me to watch a whole marathon the other day, what can I say). Then again, possessive Edward could be sexy, very, very, sexy.

"He's not nice." was all Edward said. I think Tyler is a complete idiot anyway, so it didn't really matter. We drove up to a decent size house, no where near Cullen worthy, but it had two floors and pillars in the front. I briefly recalled Jessica Stanley telling me on my first day of school that before the Cullens moved to town, Tyler Crowley was the rich kid in town. The drive way was flooded with cars. The only nice cars here were Emmett's Hummer and Tyler's blue Mustang. Fellow Forks High schoolers were mingling out front and by the front door. The scene looked like one out of a stereotypical high school comedy. The plastic red party cups were being held by almost everyone.

"This is where the fun begins. The second you want to leave, just let me know okay?" he said as I stepped down from the Hummer.

Getting to the front door was like being a fish trying to fight its way upstream... not happening. Luckily we met up with Emmett and he just barreled through the crowd, good thing he's a football player. I was glad because I did notice one thing, nobody stared at me or the fact that Edward's hands were on my waist behind me, leading me into some unknown direction. The throng of people just got worse as we moved deeper into the house. The music shook the frames on the wall and vibrated throughout my whole body.

Eventually, we spotted Tyler Crowley with two blondes who looked like they came straight from a _Playboy_ catalog. He was sitting on a leather couch making out with one while the other rubbed various parts of his body...ew. I _so_ did not need to see some girl giving him a hand job in the middle of a living room.

"Edward, my man! Great game, eh?" Tyler said as he broke away from Blondie number one.

"Uh, yeah, real great. Olympia didn't even know what hit them." Edward responded. He had his arm wrapped around me and placed his body facing Tyler's so that I was obstructed from view. After spending a few minutes talking to Tyler, Edward led me over to the keg. I wasn't a real fan of beer, but I'd live. After about an hour of people watching a very drunk Alice approached me and all but ripped me from Edward's arms.

"We are dancing missy! You and my brother have been holed up in some dark corner and Rose and I haven't been able to show you off!" Alice dragged me to the dance floor, which was actually the patio and pool deck, just as some upbeat rap song started to play. She plowed through the crowd until we reached the dead center of the floor. I don't know if there was something in the fog machine or something, but before I knew what was happening I was sandwiched between Rosalie and Alice dancing my ass off. We were giggling like fools the whole time.

"Look how everyone is staring Bella! They wish they were us!" Rosalie shouted as we continued dancing. Our boyfriends were all but forgotten. Somehow we kept getting drinks. Someone somewhere brought out the hard alcohol and us girls were hitting it. In the back of my mind I knew I would regret this in the morning yet had a very difficult time finding it in me to care. Lady Gaga's Just Dance was playing when I saw Edward with his brothers by the edge of the pool. He looked pissed and as though he was shouting but I could really make out who he was talking to.

"Oh hell no." I said when I saw a flash of curls. Tanya. She was dressed like a hooker, surprise, surprise. Her hand kept going to reach out for Edward and he was deflecting her. Rosalie and Alice followed my line of sight, well, Alice being so small just jumped up and down to see.

"What the fuck! That bitch is going to get it!" Rosalie said moving towards Tanya.

"Wait!" I said grabbing her arm. "I have an idea. Besides, its my battle to fight."

**EPOV:**

I was having a really great time watching Bella dance with my sisters on the patio. She looked so good, so carefree. Even from standing by the pool I could tell she was drunk as shit. I was drunk, but I was a good drunk, I was still coherent unlike Emmett who was comparing himself to Roman leader. He kept shouting "This is Sparta!". I swear to God that come Monday I am going up to Principal Greene and demanding we change our school mascot. The Spartans is just too much. Emmett went so far as to accidentally knock over Kate and Garrett, a couple of juniors who were making out in a chair in the kitchen earlier.

"Oops, sorry! My awesome 300ness got to me." he apologized in a slur. Given the smoky haze that filled the kitchen, I bet he was high too.

"Thanks again Jazz, for taking my place as DD tonight. I'll cart all of your guy's drunken asses home next time."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You and Bella need to enjoy yourselves. Its your first party together. Besides, Alice likes to get frisky when she's wasted, so its not like I'm not gonna have fun."

"Whoa dude, serious TMI zone." Did I really just say TMI? I must be drunk.

"Uh-oh, Fire crotch three o'clock." Jasper said straightening up. I looked to my right and saw Tanya stalking towards me. Oh, great, just what I needed. Bella was still dancing obliviously with the girls. There was no way to escape, the pool was literally right behind me, so unless I wanted to jump in the water, there was no way out.

"Eddie" she said as she approached.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked annoyed. I was drunk and not in the mood for her bullshit.

"Where's that mousy little thing you are always at school with now? Is she not allowed to drink yet?" She was reaching towards me with her hands, as if to touch my chest.

"Tanya, none of us are allowed to drink yet?" Fucking moron. "And my _girlfriend_, Bella, is dancing with my sisters." I swatted her hands away. I would never hit a woman, Carlisle raised me better, but Tanya was a total mental case.

"How 'bout I show you how a real girl dances." She batted her fake eyelashes in a way that made me want to vomit.

"Ya know Tanya, I don't think Edward needs to know how a cheapo stripper slut dances." I turned my head to the side to see Bella standing there with a secretive smile on her face.

"Like who the fuck are you?" Tanya asked. Dipshit. I know Bella was all dressed up and incredibly sexy looking but its not that hard to tell who she is.

"I'm like, Bella, like Edward's like girlfriend." Bella said mockingly. Wow, who knew my Bella is such a firecracker. "I'd appreciate it if you'd quite harassing my boyfriend. I know you're slow and have lost most of your brain cells due to over dying your hair that horrendous color but, I'll say this nice and clear. Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend."

Damn! Sadly I'm such a dude and Bella all territorial is such a turn on.

"Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, huh, _Isabella"_ she said Bella's full name like it was a disease or something.

"This." Bella said simply.

One second Tanya was standing beside me and the next she was in the water. Holy shit! Bella just pushed her in! Red dye hair dye was spreading around where Tanya's head was in the water. Everyone around us was laughing hysterically. Rose, I noticed, had recorded the whole thing from her phone.

"This is _so_ going on Facebook." she said.

"You bitch!" Tanya spluttered as she reached the surface. "I just got my hair permed!"

Bella just leaned over and putting her closer to the water. "And from the looks of it you just got your hair dyed as well. One thing you should know about hair dye... it doesn't mix well with chlorine. I think purple hair will look fantastic on you."

Holy shit! I want to relive this moment over and over. My Bella just brought down Tanya.

"Come on, Edward." Bella said grabbing my hand. "I wanted to dance with my _boyfriend_."

Bella and I turned around and I led her to the dance floor. Tanya's shrieks of anger were all but blocked out from the sound of the music.

"Bella, you are so amazing." I said leaning down to kiss her. Em and Rose were next to us practically having sex on the floor while Jasper and Alice returned to the Hummer. Alice "dropped" her earring and she's enlisted Jasper to help her find it. haha. I hope they clean up their mess. Emmett would be pissed.

"That felt so good!" she said as she downed a jello shot. I wonder how drunk she was. Would she even remember this in the morning? Its a good thing Rose caught it on tape. After a couple more drinks, Bella started to get a little... well, dirty. Not that I minded in the least. Flo Rida's "Right Round" came on and next thing I know Bella is grounding her sweet ass into my crotch. Yeah, good thing it was mostly dark on the dance floor or my classmates would be well aware of my happy state. Her arms wrapped around my neck from in front of me and they began to gently tug my hair.

"Ah, I can feel someone is excited." Bella said turning around and grating her pelvis into me. I felt like I was going to explode in my pants from the tension there. I liked this open side of Bella, its... interesting.

"Well, with you being my girlfriend and gorgeous, can you blame me?" I asked my hands drifted down to her lower backside and then cupped her cloth covered ass. Her dress was so short that it barely covered three inches past her bottom. Her bare thighs rubbed against my own slowly and seductively.

Somewhere between songs Bella and I left the dance floor in search for food. The food part failed miserably but we did wind up making out on a couch for lord knows how long. I had stumbled onto a empty love arm chair in the living room which was just another dance floor and stripping games. I pulled Bella down on my lap and then she straddled my waist and that's how we came into our current position. Rosalie came to get us after Emmett passed out around two a.m. We got to the party around ten. Leave it to my brother to get utterly shitfaced in a matter of four hours.

Jasper drove us home safely. After Jasper and I carried Emmett into the house I came back to the Hummer to help Bella, only to find her past out in the back seat. I contemplated waking her up, but decided to let her sleep. She'd be hung over tomorrow, there's no question of that. Me, on the other hand, if I down enough water and aspirin, I should be good.

I carried her upstairs to my room. Bella didn't wake up at all the whole time. I gently laid her down on my bed and moved to take off her shoes. Her skin tight dress looked ridiculously uncomfortable. It zipped all the way down the back like a jacket. I contemplated getting Alice or Rose to change Bella into something more comfortable but Rose was tending to Emmett and given the noises I heard from Jasper's room, I knew Alice was otherwise occupied. That left me with one choice.

Having made up my mind, yet still feeling like a perv. I walked to my closet and picked a black button down shirt and a pair of new boxers. I sat her up and buttoned the shirt around her in her dress and slide the boxers over her legs. Then I reached up her back and unzipped the dress. It fell from her body like some stretchy material. Bella sighed in her sleep, so I know she's much more comfortable.

I changed out of my party clothes and into some sleep pants and crawled into bed beside Bella. I was thinking about sleeping on the leather sofa but, knowing the killer headache I was going to have in the morning, I'd rather wake in a soft bed. Even in sleep in seemed that Bella was aware of my presence. She shifted so that her arm wraps around my waist and she buries her head into the crook of my neck. I close my eyes and inhaled her perfect scent of freesia and lilac letting it assault my senses before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**BPOV:**

The first thing I registered was the glaring sunlight that shone even through my eyelids. The second was the insane need to vomit my guts out. I let out a groan and opened my eyes. Bad idea. The too bright sunshine set splinters of pain straight to my head. My stomach churned in protest to any movement increasing the feeling of bile in my throat. Oh, shit! I suddenly felt caged in my the warm arms that were wrapped around my waist. I really, really, _really_ hated getting sick.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask sleepily. My attempts to get out of his grip must've woken him up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be sick!" I gasped. His arms instantly vanished from my body and I sprinted to his bathroom. I made it just in time to the toilet before I began up chucking everything from the day before.

My throat burned and the sour smell of alcohol made my ears ring. My head throbbed like I never could imagine.

"Bella" Edward said coming in behind me and lifting my hair away from my face. Nothing like having your boyfriend smell your vomit.

"Go away, Edward. This smells disgusting." I said after heaving again. Luckily it seems as though I had nothing else left.

"I'm fine. Here drink this." He handed me a bottled water. Sweat formed on my forehead due to my hangover. I then took in my clothes. I was wearing one of Edward's button downs and a pair of boxers. Definitely not my clothes. How did I get into them? Edward was only wearing a pair of sleeping pants. Then a thought struck me.

"Um, Edward, did we…" I trailed off not wanting to say it out loud.

"Huh?" he asked and then it clicked. "Oh! No, not at all. I just changed you into that because that dress you had on didn't look to comfortable and I anticipated you getting sick, so I just wanted you to feel a little better. I but them on over your dress and then unzipped it. There was no funny business, I promise."

If I didn't just vomit up half the fluids in my body and if my breath didn't smell like bile, I would have kissed him.

"Thank you." I whispered. My voice was hoarse from being sick.

"Do you think you can get up?" he asked. "I have a magical remedy that will make you feel all better if you can keep it down."

Twenty minutes later I found myself with freshly brushed teeth in the Cullen's massive kitchen watching Edward make his "magical remedy". He had given me some aspirin which really helped with the headache.

"How are you not hung over like me?" I grumbled. He was ridiculously chipper for someone who spent the whole night partying. Yeah it was eleven a.m. but, still. Edward just laughed.

"I've had considerable more experience with drinking and I didn't drink nearly as much as you did last night. Besides, Aspirin is my best friend."

We were silent as he turned on the blender and mixed together the mystery remedy.

"For you, Madam." Edward said. "it's a banana milkshake with honey."

"What does it do?"

"Well, this is one of the quickest ways to cure a hangover. Bananas are known to calm a stomach, so there goes the nausea and honey restores blood sugar levels which help with feeling exhausted. Milk itself is calming to the stomach and replenishes your whole body."

"Wow, this is really good." I said taking in a sip. The richly textured drink slide down my throat chasing away the sore feeling.

"Yeah, I discovered it last year. It's a real miracle worker."

We spent the next two hours just relaxing in Edward's room. Alice was still passed out and Emmett was down in the gym sweating out his hangover. Jasper had gone to the library and Rose went to get her nails done, so the house was crazy quiet. My hangover was all but gone. The banana drink was really a miracle remedy.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he looked out the wall window.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel any better?"

"I feel great, why?"

"I want to show you something."

"Okay..." I said not really knowing where he was going with it. "What is it?

"Well, its outside. Do you have something you can change into?"

"I think so." I got up and found the clothes Alice bought me before the game. Edward had told me to meet him down in the kitchen when I was done. When I got there Edward had a small back pack in his hand.

"Ready?" He said as I walked over to him.

"Can I know where we're going?" I asked taking his free hand in mine.

"Nope. Its a surprise." he said grinning like a little kid.

He lead me passed the sliding door and out to the back yard. The yard was covered in flowers even though it was almost October. They seemed so cheerful in the shiny sun. The temperature was in the sixties, a rare thing for this time of year. Edward lead me on a clear cut trail that lead to the woods and over a small wooden bridge that allowed us to cross the Sol Duc river. After walking for a couple minutes I made out a brown building, a barn, with white criss- cross design on the front doors.

"What do you say to a horse back ride?" Edward asked with a smile on his face. "It easier to get to where I want to show you."

"This isn't it?" I asked surprised. "And I don't know how to ride a horse. I could fall."

"I wouldn't let you fall. C'mon I want you to meet my horse."

Edward led me into the barn where there were three horses. He stopped at the third horse. A massive pitch black horse that whinnied as Edward got closer.

"Bella, this is Finnick, my horse." Edward introduced Finnick as he stroked the horse's snout affectionately. "Carlisle and Esme got him for me for my fourteenth birthday. Alice has had her horse since came here. She's a far better rider than I am, but Finnick can ride pretty fast."

Edward walked inside the gated area where Finnick was and proceeded to take a large saddle off of the post and strap it to the horse. I just sat and watch as Edward prepared. He paused momentarily and rubbed his arm that he was shot.

"Edward, are you straining yourself? Let me help you." Edward just put on his crooked grin and shook his head.

"Nope. I'm done anyway. Do you know how to get on a horse?"

"Not really. I mean, I've watched _Australia_ about a hundred times, but I've had no real experience. I try to stay away from things I can fall off of." There was no need to tell Edward about my ridiculous obsession with Hugh Jackman.

Edward helped me up and I situated myself right behind him. Maybe this won't be so bad, I got to hold tightly onto Edward's torso. With a strange tick- tick noise from Edward Finnick began to trot out of the barn.

"So, now that you have me on your horse, are you going to tell me where you are taking me Mr. Cullen?" I asked after we had been trotting for a mile.

"No need we're here. It just a little place I like to go when life is getting to be too much. I found it on a ride two years ago."

Edward startled me by jumping off Finnick and guiding the reins through some thick bushes and trees. The red and orange leaves gently moved in the slight breeze and fluttered to the ground around us. I looked straight ahead as I felt the horse stop and let out a gasp in awe.

I'm positive that I've never seen such beauty. I was on the edge of a small clearing looking out over the expanse of land. The ground was covered it rich reds and vibrant oranges and bright yellows. All the evidence of fall. The sun's rays spilled in through the trees, giving the small meadow a look of something out of a fairy tale.

"Edward, This is so… beautiful. It seems so unreal." I said as I attempted to slide off of Finnick.

"Yeah, It looks even better in the spring time. The flowers are all in bloom. The meadow is really my escape from reality. Whenever I had a tough patch I'd come here and just sit."

After tying the reins of the horse to a nearby tree Edward pulled out the back pack from the saddle bag.

"I thought we could have a picnic." he said pulling out a checkered blanket and setting it out on the leafy ground. And that's how I spent the rest of my day, eating turkey sandwiches and apple juice with my amazing boyfriend.

**So that's chapter eight! More drama and fun to come! Reviews are loved! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All! For all those who have reviewed thank you so much! It really means the world to me! Keep 'em comin'! **

* * *

**Chapter 9:** **BPOV**

"We're having a party!" Alice announced at lunch the Friday before Halloween.

Edward and I had been dating for a little over a month now and everything was going great. We haven't said the big three words. But I do know that I have never felt so great in my life. I honestly do believe I am in love with Edward. How could I not be? I felt like my life was going great with him in it. Yet, at the same time, I felt as though that would be coming to an end. That my perfect bubble would be burst in an instant. When I'm alone my happiness disappears. I just wait for something bad to happen. I don't dream about James anymore, but I still have issues.

Whenever things get a little to steamy between Edward and I, flashback occur. Not all the time, but when they do I start to hyperventilate some. Charlie avoids talking about anything to do with that day. So long as I _look_ like I'm okay, he'll believe it. Obviously I don't tell any of this to Edward, but I constantly feel as though I need to look over my shoulder. Tanya didn't do anything more that rude hand gestures and little snickers behind my back. I guess throwing her into a pool really did get her to stop. But as of late she kept looking at me like she had a plan forming in her brain cell free head.

That Monday after Tyler Crowley's party Tanya came to school with her hair entirely covered with a hat. Rosalie "accidentally" knocked it off Tanya's head during lunch exposing her hideous frizzy purple hair! She looked like Trollz doll! If it were anyone else I would have easily pitied them and feel a tinge on remorse as they ran from the room. Being as dramatic as she is, Tanya didn't show her face for a whole week.

"A Halloween party! And don't worry I have all of our costumes figure out!" she continued.

"When and who is invited?" Rosalie asked leaning in closer to talk to Alice.

"Next Friday, Halloween, duh! and everyone except she- who- must- not- be- named and her band of death eaters, of course." she responded. Alice has taken to not mentioning Tanya by name and comparing her to Voldemort. When Emmett got stoned two weeks ago and heard that, he couldn't stop laughing. Now he can't watch the _Harry Potter_ films without cracking up every two seconds.

"What are we going as?" I asked turning to Edward who was trying to sneak a bit of my ham and cheese sandwich. I playfully swatted away his hand then held it up for him to bite a piece.

"Each year our family does a theme for Halloween and we all dress up according to it." Edward explained leaning forward and taking the piece of sandwich from my hand with his mouth. "Last year was Emmett's pick. We were all immortals."

"You mean Vampires?"

"Nope. Vampires don't exist, Belly Bean! Immortals do, obviously, Mrs. Tess is one." Emmett said shoveling pancakes into his ginormous mouth. Where'd he get pancakes?. "I was hoping Mrs. Tess would reveal herself as a true immortal but, sadly she didn't"

"Anyway, this year is Alice's pick. We're probably going as fairies or some shit." Edward said giving Alice a teasing glance.

"Actually darling brother." Alice said tossing an animal cracker at him. "Us girls are going as princesses and you boys as princes!"

The boys all groaned simultaneously. Oooh! Edward is most definitely my prince charming. Alice planned to hand make all of our costumes so us girls agreed to meet up after school to come up with ideas aka Alice will take control and I'll just go with it. I've long given up trying to argue with her. It just doesn't work!

After lunch and biology I met up with Angela in the library. It was still hard for me to go over to the computer section. I rarely venture over there and when I did I avoided looking at the tech room. The floor where Mike had fallen had since been replace along with the surrounding carpet.

Since today was Friday my work load was nonexistent. So Angela, who I'd become my best friend outside of the Cullens, and I curled up on some squishy chairs in the reading area.

"Alice is hosting a Halloween party next Friday. You're going right?" I asked her as I discretely texted Edward underneath the side table.

"If I'm invited I will." she responded.

"Of course you're invited! Why would you think otherwise? Ben can come too."

Angela's eyes lit up at the sound of her boyfriend's name. They are the definition of love. Anytime they were in the same room a meteor could be coming to kill all and they would never notice.

"Absolutely. What will you go as? Its obviously a costume party."

"I'm not sure. Ben is very into Anime and _The Lord of the Rings_. Maybe an elf or something. What are you going to be?"

"A princess… hey! Don't laugh!" I said laughing along with her. "Okay, so its Alice's idea. it's a family tradition for the Cullens. This year's theme is princess and prince."

"Well, Edward is certainly a prince charming won't you say?" Angela responded wiggling her eyebrows. For someone so innocent in appearance Angela was Emmett but in girl form sometimes. "Oh, and speaking of your boyfriend, care to tell how you obtained that lovely purple mark on your neck?" She said leaning closer.

My hand immediately went to cover the hickey Edward gave me yesterday night. I swear I'm going to kill him.

"Is it really noticeable? Grr! He's gonna get it!"

"Not too much." Angela chuckled. "But seriously, when did that one happen?"

_Flashback: The day before_

_-It was Thursday afternoon and Edward and I were lounging on the sofa in my family room doing homework, or rather, _I _was doing homework and Edward was distracting me. I was bent over my AP government text book when I felt Edward's warm lips at the base of my neck. Wet, slow, sensuous kisses made their way up my neck and to the side of my face. The text I was reading was becoming increasingly difficult to comprehend._

"_Edward!" I moaned, subconsciously tilting my head back in order to give him more access. "I have a test tomorrow."_

"_You've studied enough, love." he mumbled against my heated cheek. "You'll do great. Just relax."_

"_But, I have to go back over trickle down economics." I said weakly. My senses were easily turned into over drive with his luscious scent and amazing lips._

"_Bella, You have an A in the class, that has to count for something."_

_His left hand moved from their place on my arm to cup my cheek moving my lips to meet his in a deep kiss. I hated and loved this at the same time. I hated it because it was slightly scary how one kiss could completely disintegrate any objections I had. Loved it because there is no greater feeling in the world than kissing Edward. _

"_Hmmm" I moaned letting my text book fall to the wooden floor with a thunk! "I hate government any way." I said giving in._

_I turned my body to face his and let my arms wrap around Edward's neck, bringing him closer in to deepen the kiss. My hands traveled up his chest and found purchase in his silky bronze hair. I had to be closer to him, to feel every inch of his glorious body. I lifted my right leg and slid it over his pelvis so that I was now straddling his waist. His erection was pressing into my thigh, straining against his dark wash jeans. My hand snaked its way down Edward's grey button up, undoing the buttons as I went. I let my hands linger and stroke his smooth chest. _

_Edward's hands cupped my ass in response further pressing his hard on into my body in a desperate attempt to relieve some of the pressure. While my one hand was on his chest, the other crept down to the snap of his jeans undoing it. My small hand traveled inside his pants and traced the line of Edward's boxers. Just by feeling him against the inside of my thigh I could tell that he's…. well endowed. God really loves this man… not that I mind in any way._

"_Bella" He moaned tracing patterns on my back under my tight fitted long sleeve shirt. Suddenly Edward moved so that I was now underneath him. My hand moved out of his pants. Edward's shirtless body now covering my own. The weight of his body was pleasant and gave way to even more desire. His hips bucking slowly yet, forcefully against my crotch. Sending me spewing out moans mixed in with his name._

"_Only you can make me loose control like this Bella. I want to ravish you all the time. I can barely think around you." Edward said continuing his pace. His hot, velvety breathe in my ear._

_Chills of pleasure rippled through my body, heating it up as they went. Warmth pooled at my center making me want to feel more. I nipped at Edward's lower lip, gently tugging it, spurring him on. His hands ducked under my shirt as my hands clung to the back of his neck. Just as his hands went under my bra, I pulled away. Flickers and images of James pulling at my clothes shot through my head like a bullet. My stomach twisted with nausea and I felt bile rise in my throat._

"_Edward!" I shouted, but it came out like a moan. "Edward, we have to stop. Charlie's going to be home soon and I still have to start dinner."_

_Edward's mouth was busy sucking and gently biting at my neck. My excuse was lost on him in his lust induced dazed. My hands moved to his chest, gently applying pressure in hope of getting him to stop. He quickly relented, knowing what I wanted. The weight of his body disappeared. _

"_Sorry" he said breathing heavily. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"_

"_No." I lied. "I just need to get dinner started and you need to leave before Charlie comes home."_

_END FLASHBACK_

I told Angela everything minus the James and the freaking out part. Its not that I didn't trust her, I just didn't want to face it. When I looked back up at Angela she was frantically waving a study packet in front of her face like a make shift fan.

"Hot damn, girl!" Angela said teasingly. "That was steamy. I may need to splash water on my face!"

I just laughed in response. Yesterday was really unchartered waters for us. We only ever made out with clothes on, and I most certainly never felt him up… I don't know why I had those flashbacks, but I really hope they don't happen again. If Edward had suspected anything, he didn't say a word about it.

The rest of study hall was spent talking about our boyfriends and general gossip. After school I met Edward by his Volvo. We greeted each other with a kiss which somehow turned into me shoving Edward against his Volvo and attacking his lips like I needed his kisses to breathe. Maybe thinking about James made me want to prove myself wrong. I could handle being intimate. Edward was a little surprised yet, eager all the same. We didn't stop until Emmett and Rosalie walked out and said something about mating in public. They would know…

Five hours later I was standing in Alice's design studio in the basement picking out fabrics with her. I was kind of surprised at my enthusiasm. I am most certainly not one to love fashion and dress extremely girly, but I was having a great time. I have the perfect boyfriend and I want to looked like I belong with him. I want to stand next to Edward and feel like his equal and not an ugly duckling standing next to a handsome swan… Did I seriously just compare him to a _swan?_

"Bella! Please quite day dreaming about my brother! We have work to do!" Alice demanded. It was rather funny seeing Alice march around the room with measuring tape around her neck and a pouch of bobby pins like a little Gestapo.

We decided to do our theme as inspired by Disney princesses. Edward and I would be Cinderella and Prince Charming. The only difference in dresses would be that I will be wearing an off white dress. Alice sketched up a version and we picked out the fabric. The bodice would be a corset that tied up down the back with ribbon with tule and beading. The skirt of the gown would be layered, almost like feathers and flair out subtly.

"No offense Bella, don't get me wrong, but you seem very into this." Alice said when we were done for the day.

"I know I'm not exactly a fashionista . But I want to look worthy of Edward even if its only for one night. He's so… handsome and dazzling. I'm so… I don't know… plain looking. I want people to see us together and say that we look like we belong together."

Alice looked at me with a sympathetic smile. "Bella, we seriously need to work on your self- confidence! You _are_ gorgeous. Those skank bags are just jealous. Don't roll your eyes! I'm _completely_ serious! I will _never_ lie to you. But anyway you'll look perfect for the party! Like a true princess. Edward won't know what hit him!"

The rest of the evening was spent hanging out with the Cullens. We played pool downstairs and I watched as Edward kicked Emmett's tush in video games. Saturday Edward and I went on a date to the movies and then out to Cracker Barrel because I deeply wanted pancakes and bacon. Sunday was spent working on our dresses and getting measurements and such. The school week had flown by in the blink of an eye and before I knew it, I was at the Cullen's in Alice's room putting on my dress.

Alice had strictly forbid me from seeing or wearing my dress until this moment. She insisted that I needed to feel the full effect. After much debating I finally relented. You'd like I'd learn by now that Alice _always_ wins.

"Okay Bella" Alice said turning me around. "You can open your eyes!"

My eyes fluttered open and I let out a gasp. The girl in the mirror… me… was, not to be vain, incredibly stunning. With the setting sun in the background, I looked like I was literally glowing. A yellowish orange light encompassed my silhouette. My brown hair gave off hints of reds from the sun further illuminating me.

"Oh! Bella… there are no words to describe how breath taking you look." Alice said standing off to the side of me.

She was right to not allow me to wear my dress until this moment. The corset top hugged my curves in all the right places. The embroidered sequins cast subtle rainbow colors in the light. The skirt of the dress flared out and poof slightly, in a severely understated way with the feather layers. The tops of my breasts peak out through the sweet heart neck line, elongating my neck and making me appear elegant. My dark brown locks were put up in a loose bun with wisps of curls draping along my face. My make up was minimal, but I was wearing light, natural looking eye shadow and some black mascara.

"Before I forget! There's one more thing!" Alice said lifting up her massive blue ball gown skirts and moving towards the vanity.

"Every princess needs a tiara! Now bend down so I can put it in your hair 'cause there is no way in hell I can reach you."

I did as she asked and Alice gently placed the crown on my head, securing it to my hair.

"That is perfection dearie! No one would dare call you ugly!"

It was amazing really, how one dress boosted my confidence through the roof. Alice continued to flick about the room getting herself ready. Rosalie had gone down and was greeting the guests that were starting to show up even though the invitations said eight o'clock.

"Alice, you truly are my fairy God mother. I look like a miracle."

"I'm no God mother, this is all you. Anyway, I texted Edward to tell him to meet us down by the stairs. Tonight is going to be great!"

It was truly impossible _not_ to share Alice's enthusiasm. After exchanging hugs Alice walked out of the room. Her dress was so poofy it barely made it out the door. With my silk gloves that reached to nearly my elbow, I picked up my dress skirts and made my way out the door of Alice's room and walked over to the edge of the grand stair case and looked down at the party before me.

Party goers were already arriving by the masses. Some adults, Carlisle and Esme's friends and mostly teenagers. Edward, my love, my prince, was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps, his back turned away from me. I noticed people stopping and staring at me, but not in the usual uncomfortable way, but in awe. The feeling consumed me and only got better as Edward turned around after noticing the crowd congregated at the stairs.

My brown eyes met his jade ones and for a moment I could tell he stopped breathing. His eyes widened in all consuming surprise. I put a delicate gloved hand on the rail and made my entrance.

"Is that Bella?" I heard someone ask. "She looks gorgeous."

Mutters of agreement followed and I was euphoric. I honestly felt like Alice was a fairy God mother come to life.

"My lady." Edward said with his crooked grin bowing at the waist and kissing my hand. He was so corny, but I ate it all up. "You look delectable, Bella. A true princess couldn't hold a flame to your beauty."

The things Edward says easily makes me into a puddle of goo. His velvety voice does wonders to my self esteem.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." I said taking in his costume. It was a royal blue color with rich deep gold patterns and silver buttons. A golden twine rope was looped through one of his arms and rested on his shoulder.

"I can only hope I am worthy of this princess's affections." he said still in character. Again, its crazy corny, but made me feel great all the same.

"I don't know…" I said with a smile on my face. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Edward led me over to where is family was. Carlisle and Esme dressed up as a king and queen and Rosalie wore a deep red dress while Emmett wore a crimson outfit. Jasper wore green and Alice was in blue. We all really did look like royalty.

"Bella!" I heard Angela squeal, coming up in an elfin costume that looked straight from _The Lord of the Rings_. "Oh my God! You are the talk of the party. Ben and I got here ten minutes ago and all I keep hearing about is how great you look!"

After hearing that my face broke out in to a huge grin that was so big, it could tear my face in two.

"Really?" I asked modestly.

"Totally! And you do look amazing! You guys did a great job!"

Edward hadn't left my side the whole evening. His hand was always in mine or on the small of my back. We danced a little in the make shift dance room in the den and family room. A slow song came on and Edward dragged me to the dance floor.

"Edward!" I whined. "You know I can't dance!"

"You can too dance. You were perfect at Tyler's party."

"yeah, I was drunk. I'm not drunk now."

"Hey, its all in the leading." he said pulling me to him. Edward was a great dancer, and led me with ease and confidence. We danced in our own little bubble exchanging kisses and smiles. When his siblings joined us on the dance floor when the music picked up Rose, Alice and I all danced together. More grinding and slut training as Alice like to call it when people stood in a line and pelvic thrusted each other went on.

Eventually I was finally returned to my prince and we did some dancing together. I swear Edward was eternally happy. He seemed to always be poking me with a certain excited part of him anytime our bodies got remotely close. I kind of didn't mind. In a way it boosted my self confidence.

"Hmmm. I'm thirsty." I shouted over the music after a long time of dancing. "I'm gonna go get myself a drink. I promised Esme I'd try her 'world renown punch' "

"I'll go get it." Edward said moving away from the dance floor. "A princess should never have to fetch her own drink. Besides who would slay the dragons on the way to the kitchen?"

"No, its okay kind sir." I said laughing. "Hang out with Jazz and Emmett. I'll be two seconds. Besides I need to use the bathroom. Hopefully there are no angry dragons to contend with."

"Oh, alright. But come back quickly. I want to hold my princess." With a parting kiss I walked out of the den and to the kitchen. I know I had a stupid smile on my face but it felt great! I actually felt worthy of being with Edward. Wearing this dress brought out a whole new me. Everyone was looking at me, parting the way as I past. But instead of being a looked at like a rodent, I was being adored. Little did I know that all of that would come to an end in a few short moments.

"So, where did you get that scar?" I heard someone ask over the pounding music. I turned around when I felt a hand on my bare shoulder. The smile left my face as soon as I recognized who said it. Tanya Denali stood in front of me, a drink in hand, wearing the worlds most sluttish nun costume. Ironic, huh!

"I heard when you fucked James in the library that day, he gave it to you. You know, mark his bitch and all." she said. "What do you think girls?

"What scar?" Lauren asked in false confusion.

"Here, I'll show you." Tanya said jerking the hand up that had a full cup of juice in it.

I froze in utter shock as I felt the cool liquid hit against me. Tanya's hand was still outstretched with the cup in hand. The contents, Esme's home made red punch was now seeping into the bodice of my beautiful one- of- a-kind dress. Lauren also moved forward and blatantly dumped her punch on my dress, further ruining it. So it finally happened. The rain cloud that I have been waiting for burst open, drenching my world in complete misery.

"Oops." Tanya giggled maliciously. "I forgot I was holding that. Red looks really good on you."

Tears came without a second thought. Alice and I had worked so hard on my dress. Will this ever stop? I had diluted myself into thinking that Tanya had finally given up, that I had won. Now cold punch marred my perfectly unique dress. I looked up and met her eyes. She had a victorious look on her face.

"You know what, Tanya?" I said failing to hold back my tears. "You win. I can't take this anymore. I give up. You don't even know me yet you make my life a living hell. So this is me telling you I wave my white flag. I'm done with this." I reached my glove clad hand up to my head and took my tiara and threw it at Tanya's feet.

A brief look of shock crossed her face as I ran for the stairs. I saw Edward looking for me in the crowds. I didn't really want to talk to him at the moment. All I felt like doing was crawling into a hole and never coming out. I shoved through people and knocked into a couple making out on the stairs yet I didn't care. I found the nearest room, the guest bathroom, and locked myself away. Tears were streaming down my face by this point. All I wanted to do was fall to the brown carpeted floor and not get up. The beige walls seemed too close to me even though the bathroom was huge.

Instead, I looked in the mirror to see the image of a broken girl in the most exquisite gown in the world. The corset top was covered in crimson. She looked like a dead princess with the massive stain jumping out against the white cloth. After minutes of just standing in front of the mirror and crying the in bathroom I pulled off my silk gloves and took a matching towel from the set and began attempting to wipe off the sticky punch from my body. I was scrubbing furiously at the crimson stain when the door burst open to reveal a furious looking Edward. I had heard someone pounding on the door earlier and chose to ignore it. Esme's going to be pissed that Edward broke the door I thought numbly. Our eyes met in the mirror as I looked up. It was pretty evident that I looked like crap. How could this be happening? Just two hours ago I was feeling on top of the world. Now I'm in a bathroom trying desperately to get myself clean.

"Bella." He said my name like a question, starting towards me. I just shook my head wanting him to stay where he was. I didn't feel like being comforted.

"Are you okay, love? Why didn't you unlock the door? I couldn't find you. Angela came up to me and told me she saw you running up the stairs crying." he said, and then he noticed my gown. "What happened to your dress?"

I shrugged my shoulders in forfeit. "Tanya thought the color red would go great on me or rather, my dress."

"That fucking bitch! How'd she even get in? I promise Bella, she'll pay for this." Edward fumed running a hand through his hair in utter fury.

"No, she won't!" I said aggravated, slamming the towel down on the counter making a wet _thwack!_ sound when it connected with the marble. "She won't ever stop Edward. Just- just for one night, I wanted to have an amazing time without having to worry about her. What Tanya's next plan to torture me is. What her revenge would be. Obviously that won't ever happen. First my locker, then my uniform, my truck, and now the most beautiful dress I could ever envision wearing. I don't _want_ to fight her anymore. I'm- I'm tired. I'm _sick _and _tired _of the whispers every time my back is turned. I'm sick of it all. Of the looks I get because Edward Cullen is my boyfriend. The harsh comments from half the cheerleading squad. I just want to get through my senior year without drama. I don't want Tanya Denali to torture me any longer. I'm drowning here and now I'm defeated. I'm sorry. I just can't do it Edward."

"Is this about the dress? We can get it dry cleaned or something. It'll be okay."

" It'll be _okay_? Are you _serious_ Edward? No it will never be 'okay'!" I screamed, finally unleashing all the emotions I kept pent up other than crushing despair. It came forth and spill over like a dam breaking. "It isn't about the fucking dress! Its about how _shitty _my life has been since coming here! I find myself regretting ever coming to Forks in the first place! I was almost raped by some druggie lunatic and nearly killed. I saw someone die right in front of me. Then when that's over I've had to deal with some bitch who is my boyfriend's stalker threatening me all the time and destroying my property. I never get a moments peace! I can never sleep anymore! I'm constantly worrying about something whether it be about James or Tanya or whatever the fuck else is going to happen! I'm on the edge here Edward I want some peace in my life and its not happening! One boy isn't worth all this ridiculous drama!" By this point I was full out sobbing. My arms were flinging in the air with hand gestures. My hair was completely disheveled and my make up ruined.

"What are you saying?" Edward shouted back, then after a beat it clicked in his head. Our eyes connected through the mirror. The realization of what I was saying transformed his face from anger to hurt.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

* * *

**Mwhahahahahahaha! Poor Bella! A cliffy! Now my pretties! I shall hide in a cave somewhere until I know its safe to come out! Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry duckies! I know I've been horrifically late in updating! I just finished my first year at college! Woot! Sorry I haven't found time to update, but now I'm back in action! I know this is shorter than most but its only to get back into the swing of things! Okay, enough boringness! Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously on_ A Whisper Sweet:_

_"Is this about the dress? We can get it dry cleaned or something. It'll be okay."_

_" It'll be __okay__? Are you __serious__ Edward? No it will never be 'okay'!" I screamed, finally unleashing all the emotions I kept pent up other than crushing despair. It came forth and spill over like a dam breaking. "It isn't about the fucking dress! Its about how __shitty __my life has been since coming here! I find myself regretting ever coming to Forks in the first place! I was almost raped by some druggie lunatic and nearly killed. I saw someone die right in front of me. Then when that's over I've had to deal with some bitch who is my boyfriend's stalker threatening me all the time and destroying my property. I never get a moments peace! I can never sleep anymore! I'm constantly worrying about something whether it be about James or Tanya or whatever the fuck else is going to happen! I'm on the edge here Edward I want some peace in my life and its not happening! One boy isn't worth all this ridiculous drama!" By this point I was full out sobbing. My arms were flinging in the air with hand gestures. My hair was completely disheveled and my make up ruined._

_"What are you saying?" Edward shouted back, then after a beat it clicked in his head. Our eyes connected through the mirror. The realization of what I was saying transformed his face from anger to hurt._

_"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"_

"_You're breaking up with me aren't you?"_ Edward made it sound like an accusation even though his voice was laced with sadness.

"Are we not worth fighting for?"

It was silent for a pause. I knew this would hurt Edward, but I just couldn't deal with it anymore. Tanya's vicious remarks were too much to take.

"Edward- I'm sorry. I just-" I started, desperately trying to find words that could possibly convey my feelings. I inched closer to him, unsure of what to do.

"Don't- Just... Don't. So, we're over?" He asked gesturing between us with a mixture of anger and disbelief. The anger transformed his beautifully hurt face.

"I'm glad I meant so much to you." he spat. With that Edward turned around and flung open the already damaged door and stormed out of the room making an oval decorative mirror hanging on the wall jump off out of its place and shatter at my feet. My salty tears consumed my vision as I let the best thing that's happen to me walk out of my life.

My body went into overdrive and my knees buckled beneath me making my weight give way to the floor. My back slide against a wall and I landed in a miserable heap to the floor. I buried my face into the crook of my elbow. _This isn't how my night was supposed to turn out!_ I thought bitterly. I was supposed to be downstairs with Edward, dancing in his strong arms and having fun. Not crying my eyes out by myself in the upstairs bathroom.

"_I'm glad I meant so much to you."_ his angry words ran through my mind, taunting me. What made this all the worse is that Edward means the world to me and everything in it. I think I love him. Is that why my heart feels like it's been burned, ripped out and tortured? Can I possible love Edward in the sort time we've been together? _Yes._ My mind speaks irrationally, but what else can explain the way I feel? It's not like he'd feel the same way. It's not fair to him, punishing him by being with me. He **should** be with someone like... Gisele Bundchen or some crazy beautiful supermodel, not me, an ugly duckling. An ugly duckling only made beautiful by illusions, make up and a gown. Both of which are now in ruins. This Cinderella doesn't get her happily ever after. She was a fucking moron and threw out her Prince Charming, barred the gates to her castle. Ugh! I'm such an idiot!_ Way to go Bella! Nice one. Now you've destroyed the best thing since coming to Forks! _Why must I live my life according to Tanya Denali!

Anger boiled within me, erupting, flooding over like a volcano. Molten hot lava of fury burst forth. I _needed_ to vent, to let my sorrow go and focus on another emotion. Before I could register my own movements, I'm sprung up onto my feet, my hands found purchase on the first thing I saw, chucking it around the large bathroom. Mirrors filled the restroom and I had to destroy them all. I no longer wanted to see the broken girl in the mirror, the girl who ruined everything good in her life. Vaguely, in the back of my mind, I realized that I was having a mental break down.

A bowl of incense rocks was my first victim. With a blinding movement I hurled it with all my might against the large mirror over the marble counter top. It fell apart without a fight in one explosive shatter. I knew the music playing one floor below me would drown out any noise I made. I let out a scream of agony and despair infused with anger and frustration. Over James and what he did, that whole day, over Tanya and her cruelty, over Charlie for not realizing that I am NOT okay, and most of all for Edward and my utter stupidity. Glass was everywhere but that didn't stop me. I grabbed the soap dispenser and chucked it across the room where it exploded when it impacted the wall creating a purpled splatter mark.

I roughly grabbed the corner shelf and threw it to the ground the contents of the shelves spewing out onto the carpet. Finally when the bathroom was in utter shambles and I ran out of things to destroy, I fell to the floor in exhaustion. I curled up in a ball, hugging my knees to my chest, willing the lonely ache in my chest to disappear. Shards of glass were digging into my pale skin creating angry red marks. I knew I should move away from the pain, but I welcomed it. The pain is a punishment, one that I deserve.

"Bella?" A soft male voice asked. I turned around in muted surprise to see Edward's father standing in what was left of the bathroom door way.

"Honey, what happened?" He asked bewildered, taking in the marred bathroom as I got into a sitting position.

I just shook my head, unable to speak. I knew the second I opened my mouth, more sobs would be unleashed. Carlisle moved towards me in a hesitant way, like I was a startled animal or something.

"Did something happen between you and Edward? He ran off and we can't find him. He shoved Jasper out of the way coming down the stairs a little while ago. He seemed extremely upset."

I cleared my throat somewhat, trying to find my voice and withhold the tears. "I- uh- broke up with him." I confessed quietly. It hurt my throat to talk, even whispering. All of my venting and screaming left my voice hoarse and sore. "The pressure and drama- I can't take it. The bullying is just too much. Tanya has been tormenting me for over a month now and it's only escaladed. I need to put a stop to it before she really does something to hurt me. I just wanted to not be terrorized and talked about all the time. It's sickening. Tanya ruining this beautiful dress made me realize that it won't stop, no matter how much I keep hoping she will, Tanya will always be waiting to throw me over the edge!"

Carlisle was silent, patiently listening to what I had to say. Once I was done we were both quiet, the only noise being the rustling of Carlisle's hand rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"Bella can I tell you something?" he asked as he began to pick some pieces of glass out of my arm. I nodded my head numbly. Carlisle had this air about him that made me feel okay. I didn't want to destroy things or wallow in self-pity.

"He never smiled before he met you." he started. "Edward, he was going through is life without really living it. We don't know what it was, but when he entered high school, he seemed lost. He went through the motions of everyday life but my son was missing something in his life. Then you arrived and he hasn't stopped smiling since. It was like I had my happy five year old Edward back. Even with a bullet in him all he ever asked was whether or not you were okay. My wife has been over the moon for the past month. She says Edward even has a bounce in his step. Now, I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to change your mind or anything but my son really cares for you. Tanya and those other girls are jealous. They have always chased after my boy. They are immature and vile. I will talk to their parents about the bullying if you wish."

I stayed silent for a while. Had I really had that much of an impact on Edward? No wonder he acted the way he did. Rationally, I knew none of this was his fault and that I was the one who need to be healed.

"I'm scared, Carlisle." I said lowly. "I'm not over what happened. I- I think I need to talk to someone…. A professional."

Carlisle didn't answer right away, but cleaned my arm. "That is a very wise choice, Bella. I think what you and Edward went through with James is very traumatizing and difficult to deal with. I have a friend who will be more than willing to help. I would like to give you her contact information if you would like."

"Thank you. I- uh- I'm sorry about the bathroom. I swear I'll pay for the damages somehow."

"There's no need Bella." Carlisle chuckled as he helped me to my feet. "You've just gave my darling wife an excuse to redecorate the bathroom. She's been hounding me for weeks about it. Now, how about we go find Edward?"

"Actually, Carlisle, would it be alright if I talked to Edward alone? I really need to apologize."

I left Carlisle at the end of the stairs after washing my face and fixing myself up. The party was still in motion. I shoved my way through grinding hot bodies towards the first Cullen I saw.

"Emmett? Do you know where Edward is?" I shouted over the music.

"Belly-Bear! Is everything okay? I saw Edward storm out of the house a bit ago. Mom said to give him some space. He's not back yet and Rosie and Alice are off planning some revenge on Tanya-the skank- Denali."

Suddenly, a memory of the day after the sleep over came back to me. I knew where I could find Edward.

"Hopefully everything will be okay, Emmett. I gotta go find Edward though. I think I know where he is."

I made my way to the back of the house, heading out onto the porch. I grabbed a basket full of throw blankets that was placed next to the lounge chairs. With a deep breath, I made my way to the trail leading into the forest.

I knew he'd be here. I briefly recalled Edward telling me that he goes here every time to escape the world. My dress dragged across the ground as I made my way through the trees. The bottom of the skirts was now full of brown muck and dead leaves entangled the soft material. Little twigs snagged in feather like design as I headed in the direction of Edward, or at least where I thought he was. The moon was unusually bright in the cold October night. It allowed me light as the trees began to thin and the circular meadow came into view. The full moon washed the small opening in a white glow, illuminating Edward, who was sitting staring at the moon yards away from me. He seemed extremely lost, gazing ponderously at the circular moon. His pale skin seemed milky smooth in the shimmering moonlight. With a deep breath I lifted my dress skirts and made my way to him.

"Edward?" I whispered softly as I reached the spot where he sat. His eyes broke the staring contest with the moon and looked at me. Edward tried to keep his face blank as he faced me, but his green eyes, his gorgeous eyes, gave away the depth of the hurt and pain he felt inside.

"I -uh- brought you some blankets. I thought you might be cold." I mumbled weakly. Now that I was here, all my confidence and things I was going to say escaped me. He just stretched out a hand and took one of the blankets from the basket.

"What are you doing here Bella?" he asked tiredly.

"Apologizing. For earlier." I said looking down and twisting my hands nervously. The hurt in his eyes, I couldn't stand looking at him, knowing I was the cause of his miserably expression.

"I didn't mean what I said."

"What part?"

"Every horrible thing I said to you. You're wonderful and you do mean so much to me. So much so that sometimes that scares me. I'm so sorry. What I said was unforgivable and hurtful. I just wanted to look worthy of you and I really finally felt like I could stand next to you and be your equal. When Tanya destroyed my dress, I lost it. I was so angry and hurt and I wasn't thinking. You were just the person who discovered me so I took it out on you. It was unfair and-."

I would have continued to ramble but Edward tugged my arm and brought me to the ground with a thump. I landed so that I was settled with my back pressing against his warm chest. His strong, muscular arms gently wrapped their way around my front. His warm breath spreading over the side of my neck, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine.

"Bella, you _are_ beautiful. All the time." I smiled slightly at the tone of his voice, it held such undeniable conviction.

"Even in my ratty sweats?" I asked lightly, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Edward chuckled "You could be wearing the ugliest outfit in the universe with braces and frizzy hair and you'd still be goddess in my eyes."

I snuggled deeper into him and wrapped the blanket around us. I felt Edward's lips on my hair, a smile spreading on his lips.

"So, are we okay?" I asked timidly.

"I'm not going to lie Bella, what you said hurt me. You say that it was just angry words, but I feel like there is some truth behind your aggravation. If we are going to make this work, you need to be honest to me. No lying about how you feel or shutting me out. I'm normally very good at reading people but with you it's all mixed signals. I can't know what's going on in the beautiful head of yours if you don't tell me. There needs to be a compromise. I can't drag out your feelings like pulling teeth. You are going to have to tell me directly. How can I make you feel better if I don't know what's wrong?"

I sat quiet for a moment. I knew Edward was right. I did shut him out with everything with Tanya and with James. I made him think I was okay when I wasn't.

"Carlisle suggested I see a professional about everything, especially with what happened with... James."

"When did you talk to him?" Edward asked confused.

"Oh, umm, well, after you left earlier, I kind of lost it and demolished the upstairs bathroom. Carlisle found me and we talked... and yeah..."

"Wait, you went Terminator on the guest bathroom?" Edward said in disbelief.

"Do you think your mom is going to hate me for all eternity?" I asked blushing.

"Not at all. If anything she'll thank you. Mom's been trying to get Dad to let her remodel that bathroom for ages."

"Yeah, that's what your father said." I wanted to make sure Carlisle wasn't saying that to comfort me. It was a relief to have Edward confirm what his father had said.

"Don't worry about it. But I think he's right." Edward said hesitatingly. I just nodded my head in agreement.

"I'm scared though. I don't want to remember what happened. I don't want to go through it alone. Every time I think about it, about what happened, I feel like a knife is twisting in my gut, turning and wrenching. I get sick."

Edward squeezed me closer to his chest and tenderly kissed my neck.

"I'll go with you to therapy." he muttered against my neck.

"What?" I asked in surprise as I twisted my torso to see his face.

"I said I'd go to therapy with you. Bella, you won't ever be alone. I'll be with you, _we_ will be in it together. I bet it will do us both good. We will overcome this together. We'll fight it."

I just sat quietly. If I wasn't sure if I was in love with Edward, I was positive now. Only he would be willing to undergo therapy to help me and support me.

"I - You're amazing, Edward." I turned my face and met his soft lips in a gentle kiss. I almost said I love him, but somehow I didn't feel it was the right time. After kissing for a few perfect moments, Edward's hand slide up to find purchase in my hair, deepening our sweet kiss.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as the bobby pins dug into my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed, breaking away.

"The hair pins are killing me. Alice was intent on having a field day with my hair." I said moving my hands to my up do. Edward's hands gently swatted away my hands.

"Let me." he said as he turned my back against his. Then his hands were in my hair, gently taking the pins from their place. The ache of my scalp was immediately relinquished as my brown locks fell to my shoulder. I moaned in appreciation. Once all the torture devices where out Edward proceeded to run his expert fingers through my hair and massage the sensitive skin. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in pleasure and I let loose a noise from the back of my throat.

"Did you just purr, Love?" Edward asked amused. So what if I sounded like a kitten, his miracle fingers were too great. The tension and upset that I felt before vanished in thin air.

"It's not my fault you have magic fingers."

"Oh, do I?" The innuendo was blatant in his voice.

"Yes. Very magical."

Edward began slowly dragging his soft lips across my neck. I don't know how long we sat in the meadow, each pondering, wondering what the future held. I found myself nodding off to the feel of Edward's body against mine, his large, sensual hands running through my hair. This is how it should be. Right in this moment, I knew. I knew everything would be okay. With that thought, I let all the day's drama slip away and let the sweet darkness of sleep consume me.

* * *

**As always, reviews are much appreciate! Next update shall be asap!**


End file.
